


El Desperado One-Shots

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: An ongoing collection of one shots featuring El Desperado.  Read the notes at the beginning of chapters as they contain the warnings/tags for the chapter in question.





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Threats of sexual assault, unwanted advances, explicit language, threats of violence

Over the course of the past few months you had become close with some of the New Japan talent, while keeping your distance from others. You kept your mouth shut and head down with most of them, knowing it would lead to nothing but trouble. Those in Chaos you could safely talk and joke with, without them taking it as an open invitation to fuck you. Evan Okada for all his reputation treated you fairly decently. 

You stayed on your toes and managed to avoid most of the pitfalls of working for New Japan. You were around long enough to make it out of your probation period, with that coming a nice bump in your paycheck. You got comfortable, feeling more secure in your position and branching out your friendships now that you felt like you weren’t seen as a quick fuck. There were still certain ones you stayed far away from, you weren’t taking any chances, but all in all you felt much more at ease. 

With your newfound confidence you ventured out of your areas of familiarity, wandering hallways and visiting the cafeteria rather than just eating your bagged lunch in the office you shared with the other press officers. Having time to kill after finishing your lunch you decided to take a stroll around the arena. You recalled seeing a vending machine somewhere and you were craving chocolate something fierce. You were so focused on your hunt that you never noticed you had ventured to the “wrong side” of the arena. The half that housed LIJ and Suzuki Gun. You normally avoided their areas like the plague. But it was too late now as you had spotted the vending machine. 

Putting in your money you selected your sweet chocolate, and waited anxiously for it to fall, your mouth practically salivating as you watch the spool turn. Then it got stuck. 

“No!” You shouted in disbelief watching your chocolate hang suspended on the wire. “No, no, no!” You pounded on the glass to no avail, sinking to your knees in despair as you realized your precious candy was stuck. Shoulders slumping you banged your head against the glass in frustration. 

“You’re so cute when you pout.” Your head shot off the glass at the sarcastically derisive voice, finding yourself staring up at El Desperado who was grinning down at you. You moved to scramble to your feet quickly stopped by his hand on your shoulder. 

“You’re cuter on your knees. I think you should stay like that.” Desperado said bringing his hand up to stroke your cheek making you jerk away from his touch. “You’re Chaos’ little whore aren’t you?” 

“I am not!” You said indignantly. “They’re just my friends.” 

Desperado scoffed clearly not believing you nearly making you jump out of your skin when he slammed his fist into the glass and made the chocolate fall. Kneeling down he reached into the catch bin and grabbed the chocolate bar waving it mockingly in your face as he rose. Unthinking you grabbed for it only for him to step out of your reach with a taunting laugh. 

“Tell me sweetheart, just what are you willing to do to get this back?” Desperado asked dangling it just out of your reach. 

“Give me my candy asshole.” You snapped. “I paid for that.” 

“Looks like you’re going to have to pay again.” He said with a nonchalant shrug. “Question is what is going to be the toll?” 

You shrieked as he approached you, scuttling backwards on your knees until he cornered you, his hands reaching for the buckle of his pants when he was stopped by a loud yell.

“Desperado!” Ishii yelled. “Get away from her.” Ishii barreled into the hallway and you had never been more grateful to see a person in your life, scurrying away from Desperado as Ishii hauled you to your feet and pushed you behind hm. 

Backing out of the hallway Ishii kept his eyes firmly on Desperado who was glaring past him at you. 

“Don’t think is over sweetheart.” Desperado called. “It’s not by a longshot. Your boys won’t always be around to rescue you.”


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado mulls the current state of his relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, break up  
> Song fic based on California King Bed by Rihanna

If you were any further from him you’d be on the floor Desperado thought as he stared across the expansive bed to where you were curled up. When had things changed? It didn’t seem like too long ago that the two of you were melded together while you slept. He missed it. He missed your soft body wrapped around him. Lately you had gone to bed before him and woken after. At first it didn’t seem intention but as time dragged on he couldn’t help but wonder. 

Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us

Unbidden his hand reached towards your slumbering body, falling short by more than a few inches making his shoulders slump as he realized just how far away you really were. Desperado slid across the bed in an effort to close the distance, reaching his arm out to encircle your waist. His heart sunk as you stiffened and immediately climbed from the bed, mumbling excuses about errands you needed to run. 

He forced a smile as you leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, whispering sweet words of love before hurrying from the room. Desperado rolled onto his back wiping his hand down his face and stared at the ceiling fan making slow circles above him. When had it gone wrong? He wondered trying to pinpoint when you had started pulling away from him. 

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don’t wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I’ve been California dreaming

“I probably won’t be home until dinner time,” You called down the hallway. “You can take care of yourself right?” You didn’t even wait for a response from him, making Desperado wince as the front door slammed in your wake. 

One of the rare days he had off and was home to spend time with you and you were out the door at the earliest opportunity. Desperado climbed from the bed, padding towards the bathroom and starting a warm shower. As he stared at himself in the mirror Desperado saw resignation in his reflection. He already knew what it meant. You were drifting away from him and he was going to have to let you go. 

After a long shower filled with contemplation and reflection Desperado dried off and walked towards the closet. Once dressed he grabbed his travel bag and he repacked the gear he had just taken out last night ignoring the wetness dripping down his cheeks. Swallowing hard he zipped up the bag and headed towards the front room. Scribbling a note to you he left it on the counter where you would see it as soon as you walked in and headed for the door pulling his phone out as he went. 

“Hey Zacky it’s me. Do you mind if I come stay with you for a few days?” He asked as he closed the door on his relationship.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado can only take his girl's teasing for so long before he has to act  
> Song Fic based on Mess by Jordan Fisher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Smut, verbal humiliation, orgasm denial, spanking

There were many reasons Desperado was uncomfortable at the moment. One he was wearing a suit. He hated suits. Honestly he felt like he was choking with this damn tie around his neck. He wanted to rip it off. He was the choker, not the chokee. Two it was sweltering in this dining hall where the New Japan banquet was being held. His face felt overheated under his latex mask. Usually the mask was like a second skin, he barely noticed it, but right now he wanted to rip it off and breathe. Third, and the most prolific reason was his girl. Despite his warning to behave before the dinner even started the minx was teasing him. Starting with the barely decent dress she had poured herself into. 

Can’t even focus now  
All up in my ear, girl you need to settle down  
You can’t play like that with all of these folks around  
Girl, I know that look but no, none of that right now  
No none of that right now

Whispers in his ear that went straight to his cock. Touching his thigh, searing him through his pants with the feel of her flesh. Again going straight to his cock. His warning looks were ignored, met with a challenging grin on her face that got her into trouble more often than not. 

“Behave,” He finally hissed. “You’re gonna get me in trouble.” As good as it felt he couldn’t pay the slightest bit of attention with her hand on him so he forcefully removed it, placing the offending appendage back on her own leg. The grin she flashed him told him she was going to do no such thing. His palm itched with desire to take her home and turn that pretty ass pink. 

“Excuse me,” She said rising to her feet. “I need to use the ladies room.” Desperado watched suspiciously as she exited, eyes narrowed as he stared at the sway of her hips as she made her exit. 

You like to mess with me  
Sending all them pictures  
You like to mess with me  
Don’t know how you do it  
You stay finessing me  
Touch me just a little, and now you’re reckless, see  
You like to mess with me

When his phone vibrated with a message Desperado didn’t think twice about checking it, almost choking on the beer he just swallowed as he stared at the picture of her in a bathroom stall, tits pulled out and squeezed together by arms. He squeezed his legs together, willing his hard on to go away when another message came through. This time her fingers were in her mouth and the other hand was squeezing her nipple. They continued in quick succession and though he knew he should put his phone down he could stop looking as they came through. Both hands on her tits squeezing them. Her dress being hiked up her thighs. Bent over the back of the toilet thong covered ass on full display. Then the straw that broke the camel’s back: legs spread wide and fingers buried in her dripping cunt. 

Not bothering to excuse himself Desperado pushed from his table and hurried towards the restrooms.

Pushing into the ladies room without care Desperado verified it was empty and locked the door. 

“You are in so much fucking trouble.” He growled. “Open up.” He slammed his palm against the stall she was in. The door opened revealing his naughty girl spread wide with fingers deep inside. 

Anytime, any place, you be all in my face  
You don’t care  
Girl, you think it’s a game ‘cause I can’t do a thing  
It ain’t fair  
No, it ain’t fair  
Doesn’t matter what I say  
You do what you want anyway

“Did you really think I was going to let you get away with teasing me like that?” He hissed as he pulled her to her feet. He pressed a harsh kiss to her mouth before commanding her to turn around and bend over the toilet. Pushing her dress over her hips Desperado smacked her exposed ass with a firm hand, making a surprised yelp echo through the bathroom. He landed several more smacks to her ass turning it a fiery red before having to stop before he made her cry and ruin her make-up. “You’re lucky I can’t mess you up too badly.” He snapped as he stepped away from her body and unzipped his trousers. 

“When we get home you’re in a world of trouble.” Desperado promised. “For now I’m gonna deal with this problem you’ve created for me.” He pressed his leaking cock against her hole, slowly pushing his way into her waiting heat making her moan as he filled her. Hands on her hips Desperado thrust wildly hips snapping against her ass while she gripped the back of the toilet for balance, her hair dangling over her face. 

Desperado’s grunts filled the stall as he relentlessly thrust into her, hands wrapping on her waist as he pulled her back to meet his cock until he came making her pout. 

“What?” He asked with a smirk as they straightened out their clothing. “Did you really think you were going to cum after pulling that shit? You’ll be lucky if I let you cum in the next week.” He ran a critical gaze over her, the mussed hair and smeared make up making him frown. 

“Get yourself cleaned up then come back out.” Desperado said. “Everyone is going to know you got fucked, but do try not to look like it.”


	4. Shifting Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado gives up control for a change and lets his girlfriend be in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, light bondage, oral sex (female receiving)

“What’s that grin for?” Your boyfriend of five months, Desperado asked. It wasn’t his real name, but the only one you called him by. He preferred to be called Desperado or Despy to the use of his birth name. 

His hands were on your waist as you straddled his hips while he lay back on the mattress. 

“Nothing,” You said with an innocent shrug as you brought your mouth down to his. “Was just thinking about something.” You sighed against his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside, your hips rolling against his groin as wicks of desire started burning in your loins. 

“Tell me.” Desperado demanded breaking from your mouth. He wanted to know what had put that mischievous glint in your eyes and a pink flush to your cheeks. 

Pushing up off his chest until you were sitting up again you ducked your head, focusing on his chest as you told him the idea that had popped into your head. 

“I wanna tie you down.” You mumbled eyes darting to his anxiously as you tried to gauge his reaction. 

“You want to tie me down?” Desperado asked skeptically reaching to your chin to bring your face up so he could get a good look at you. You nodded quickly feeling heat flushing your chest as you tried to decipher what Desperado was thinking. 

“I mean…you’re always in charge. You get to tie me down all the time.” You explained your fingers drawing absentminded circles on his chest. “I thought it would be fun to do it once.” 

“Okay.” Desperado said surprising you. “Go ahead.” 

“Really?” You asked excitedly bright smile lighting up your entire face as he agreed to your request. “You’re serious?” 

“I’m serious. Go get the rope.” Desperado told you. “I’ll be a good boy for you.” 

His eyes sparked with desire fanning the flames of your own and you quickly bent down to kiss him before hopping off his lap and scurrying towards the closet for the rope in the box of toys on the shelf. 

You couldn’t deny the flush of power your felt as you wrapped the black nylon rope around each of Desperado’s wrists and then pulled them over his head. You giggled as he bit your inner thigh while you leaned over him to secure his wrists onto the headboard. 

“Better be careful I might sit on your face and make you eat me out.” You told him as you slid back down his body. 

“Is that supposed to be punishment?” Desperado asked with a grin tugging experimentally at the ropes binding him. He watched you stripping at the end of the bed his cock hard and straining against his boxers as he waited for the next step in your little game. He would admit being under your control was arousing. Maybe not something he would do all the time, but he may be willing to cede control to you every now and then. He lifted his hips as you climbed on the bed and pulled his boxers off, leaving the two of you nude. 

Desperado watched with hungry eyes as you straddled his chest and ran your hands over your body, pinching and pulling at your nipples making yourself moan. A hand snaked down your body between your thighs, running along your slit and teasing your clit.

“You really just gonna sit there and tease me?” He asked grouchily when you made no move to stop pleasuring yourself in front of him. 

“Not so fun is it?” You teased reminding him off all the times he had teased you to the point of exhaustion. Taking pity on him you moved up Desperado’s body, resting your knees on either side of his shoulders and hovering your dripping pussy over his mouth. 

“Bring that pussy down baby, I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard.” Desperado promised licking his lips as he stared at your cunt just out of his reach. 

“With no fingers and no cock? I don’t think so.” You laughed. “No way you’re getting me off like that.” 

“Let’s see how much you can hold back using only my tongue.” Desperado challenged. “I guarantee you cum all over my face.” 

Accepting his challenge you lowered your pussy to his mouth, moaning loudly when his tongue slid through your folds. Swallowing hard you grabbed onto the headboard for leverage as Desperado flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue. Your hips rocked, rubbing your pussy along the stiffened end of Desperado’s tongue breath coming in quick pants as it swirled around your clit. 

“Oh god,” You moaned as he sucked your clit between his lips, his tongue teasing the bundle as his teeth held you in place. Your thighs were shaking around Desperado’s head as he released your clit and darted his tongue into your hole, thrusting in and out at a rapid pace that had you panting, nails digging into the headboard as you held on while your body shook. 

“Soak me.” Desperado muttered against your cunt as he nipped at your clit. Despite being in the dominant position you couldn’t help but respond to the command in his voice, grinding your pussy down onto his mouth as your orgasm crashed over you, hips stuttering as Desperado sucked at your juices, diving his tongue deep inside you to collect every drop he could. 

With shaky limbs you slid to the side, collapsing on the bed next to Desperado. 

“I win.” Desperado said with a smirk, laughing as you could only exhaustively nod. After a few moments you rolled back onto your knees, untying Desperado who was quick to grab you and put you beneath his body. He easily settled between your hips, the head of his cock against your pussy slowly pushing in as you spread beneath him. “Now it’s my turn.”


	5. Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperado has been coming into your diner regularly with his group of friends. The whole bunch of them were rude and crude, yet you still found yourself lusting after him.   
> Song fic based on You Make Me Sick by Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, suggestive language, implied smut, sexual content, sexual harassment

You supposed he could be called a regular. About every other week or so, he and his group of friends would saunter into the little café where you worked as a waitress and demanded a table full of food and beer. They were loud and obnoxious, usually more than a little intoxicated, and a complete pain in your ass. Of course you were always tasked with waiting on them and it was always a struggle to find a way to stand to protect yourself from groping hands while keeping a polite smile plastered on your face. 

As obnoxious as they were, you found yourself looking forward to their visits. At least from one of them. The man who wore the mask, with long blondish brown hair peeking out the bottom, had captivated you. He was just as bad as the others, just as crude, but something about him drew you like a moth to a flame. 

Baby was smooth but I knew it was game  
Hell-of-a cool but you men are the same  
The way he licked his lips and touched my hips  
I knew that he was slick

You knew they were wrestlers, had overheard enough of their conversations to ascertain that fact. You had picked up his name along the way and as soon as your shift had been over that night had googled him and devoured every bit of information you could find on the masked man. You were in deep and you hated it. 

Desperado was a born flirt with wandering hands, so more often than not you found yourself the recipient of a smack to the rear if you were in his vicinity and he just laughed away your slapping hands and glares as you stomped away from the table. But once in the back, safely away from their prying eyes, you had to stop and collect yourself. 

You make me sick  
I want you and I’m hating it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip, I’m feeling it, I gotta getta grip  
And it’s driving me crazy baby don’t you quit

“You really should stop hiding away.” The amused voice startled you from your self-flagellation and you found yourself looking at Desperado with wide eyes. 

“What are you doing back here? You’re not allowed over here.” You hissed grabbing his arm, trying not to notice how good the muscular flesh felt in your grip, and trying to turn him and push him back to the dining area. 

Instead he easily pulled free and turned you around to press your stomach against the wall, his body pushing against yours, feeling entirely too good for your mental health. 

“I go where I want sweetheart.” His voice was smooth in your ear as his hands roamed over your hips and sides. “We’ve been playing long enough. I want what you’ve been throwing my way since we started coming in this joint.” 

“I wasn’t throwing anything at you,” You protested weakly, moaning as Desperado’s hands cupped your breasts and squeezed. 

“Are we going to do this here where anyone can see?” Desperado asked grinding his groin into your ass. “Or do you wanna take me somewhere more private?” 

You lifted your face from the wall, glancing around the little hallway where any of the employees could walk in any second. 

“Follow me.” You said after a few seconds of silence, grabbing Desperado’s hand and leading him towards the employee break room.


	6. Wrong Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken woman pounding on his door isn't out of the ordinary for Desperado, but this time he hasn't a clue who this woman is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, drunkenness, blow job, cheating

It wasn’t the first time a drunk angry girl knocked on his door at 2:00am. Not even the second time. But at least on those occasions he knew who the fuck she was. Staring down at the woman pounding on his chest Desperado had no clue who she was. Grabbing her wrists with an irritated sigh Desperado pushed her away from his chest and took a better look at her face. She was a mess to be sure. Mascara tracks running down her cheeks, smeared lips stick, eyeliner stuck in the corner of her eyes. Her hair looked like she’d been rode hard and put up wet. Yes Desperado had seen this girl many times in his life. Just not this particular girl. 

“What the fuck do you want? And why are you pounding on me?” Desperado snapped dropping her hands, shaking her out of her alcohol induced daze making her look up at him with wide tear filled eyes. 

“You aren’t Sora.” She slurred accusingly, pushing him in the chest. “Where’s Sora? Tell him I want to talk to him now!” She demanded. 

“I don’t know who the fuck Sora is. You’re the one at my house, banging on my door.” Desperado spat pulling her hand from his chest once again. “Don’t you dare touch me again unless it’s to put your mouth on my dick.”

She blinked up at him, his words permeating the alcohol haze and she looked from his face to his cock and back again. 

“I bet Sora is out with that whore Emi. I bet her mouth is on his dick.” She mumbled. “Asshole thinks he can cheat on me? Well two can do that.” 

Desperado was caught off guard when she threw herself at him, pulling his face down to her mouth and kissing him with everything she had. 

“What are you doing?” Desperado asked when she broke from his mouth. 

“You said if I touched you I better put your dick in my mouth.” She said. “So let’s go.” 

Desperado stared at her for a minute before shrugging and stepping through his doorway motioning for her to entre. He didn’t even have to say a word and she was dropping to her knees, her hands pulling down his boxers and getting his cock free. Her mouth enveloped him and hummed around his cock. He should probably feel guilty about taking advantage of a drunk broken hearted woman, but he really didn’t. She was the one that woke him up in the middle of the night. She owed him something. 

Never one to give up control for long Desperado threaded his fingers through her hair disregarding the knots as he pulled on it and urged her to pick up the pace. His hips bucked into her mouth as his hand pushed the back of her head setting her to sucking the way he liked it. As she took him in her throat Desperado’s mind wandered to her little boyfriend Sora. He tried to remember his neighbors, but the name wasn’t ringing any bells. Which was a shame, as he would have liked to rub this little encounter in the dude’s face at a later date. Preferably when he saw these two together. Which would be inevitable. Just by her actions tonight Desperado knew she was going to go crawling back to her boyfriend. 

Tightening his grip Desperado pushed himself deeper in her mouth, holding her head in place as he breeched her throat, the choking gasps she made sending shocks of pleasure through him. With a grunt he thrust forward with his hips once more, his cum draining down her throat as she pushed frantically at his hips trying to dislodge him. Only after he was empty to Desperado pull himself free, sneering down at her as she gasped for air, a mixture of saliva and cum dripping out of her mouth. 

Pulling her to her feet by her biceps Desperado escorted her to the door and pushed her out onto the stoop before slamming the door in her face and making his way back to his bedroom. She better hope for her sake she didn’t try banging on his door again he thought as he collapsed into bed, eyes closed and sleep taking him in seconds.


	7. Lent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She broke Minoru Suzuki's rules and is lent to El Desperado as punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, reluctance, oral sex, loaned out partner, punishment, mildly dubious consent, leash play, spitting, verbal humiliation

The mask was disconcerting. You had assumed; incorrectly it seems, that when the time came El Desperado would appear unmasked. Disconcerting yet exciting if you were being honest. The fact that you were about to be intimate with a man who’s face you had never seen stoked fires in your breast. Just as quickly as those thoughts came you pushed them away. You weren’t supposed to enjoy this. It was punishment. You had broken one of Minoru’s rules and for that he was turning you over to Desperado to play with. Of all of the members of Suzuki Gun you couldn’t help but wonder why Minoru had chosen Desperado. The masked man had made no secret of his dislike of you. 

He made no move to approach you, simply leaning insolently against the doorframe making you wonder if you were supposed to be doing something aside from sitting naked in front of him. You started to move towards him, stilling as he raised his hand in a stop gesture that had you sinking back into your chair. 

“Spread your legs.” He finally spoke gesturing towards you with a lazy movement of his hand. “I want to see how wet you are thinking about fucking me.” 

Reluctantly your legs spread knowing exactly what he was going to see. His derisive chuckle as he saw the glistening slick between your thighs made you cringe. You hated that you wanted him; almost as much as you hated him for making you want him. You averted your eyes as he approached looking everywhere but at him until his hand grasped your hair and twisted it around his fist, forcing you to meet his eyes. You flinched back, going nowhere due to his hold, as he spit into your face. The warm spittle dribbled down your cheek as he stared down at you. 

“MiSu always talks about how sweet your cunt tastes.” He said conversationally pulling you to your feet and pressing his lips to your cheek. “I can’t wait to taste you. See for myself.” You shuddered at the words mumbled into your face, feeling another rush of dampness as Desperado told you exactly how he was going to make you cream. Spinning you away from him Desperado shoved you towards the bed with instructions to bend over the end. Behind you the rustling of Desperado stripping had you peeking over your shoulder and gasping as you admired his naked form, his thickness a contrast to Minoru’s long lean body. 

You watched his approach in a mixture of anticipation and apprehension wondering what Desperado had in store for you. Yes he talked of eating you out until you came all over his tongue, but you were very aware this was supposed to be a punishment so you couldn’t help but be wary. The apprehension flew from your mind as Desperado knelt behind you, hands grasping your ass and spreading you open as he ordered you to bend over more fully exposing your pussy to his seeking tongue. The first stroke had you gasping, fingers curling into the satin bedspread beneath you hold growing tighter as Desperado continued his onslaught. Tongue stiffened he rubbed it along your folds, darting into your hole and back out again to tease over your clit as you moaned into the sheets. You rocked back against his tongue crying out with each stroke as he masterfully worked you over. Desperado’s fingers dug into your cheeks as he pulled you to his face, holding you in place as he plundered his tongue in and out of your pussy. With a scream you came with his tongue buried deep inside you, shivering as he licked your sensitive flesh gathering every drop his tongue could reach before rising to his feet and smacking you hard on the ass.

“Fun times over. For you at least.” He said with a grin as he walked over to his bag by the door. You watched with wide eyes as he pulled out his signature black leash. “Now it’s punishment time.” 

You scurried onto the bed, backtracking until you ran into the headboard as Desperado approached with the thick black collar in hand. You would have to be deaf not to hear the stories of Desperado’s escapades with that leash. They were things of legends. Legends you wanted nothing to do with. 

Grabbing you by the ankle Desperado dragged you back down the bed and settling himself between your thighs. He quickly secured the collar around your neck a bit too snugly for comfort smirking as you tugged uselessly at it. 

“What’s the matter sweetheart? Don’t like being chained like the bitch you are?” Desperado teased making you glare up at him. 

“No I don’t like it.” You snapped. 

“I don’t care whether you like it or not. Just take it.” Desperado said. “This isn’t about what you like. I followed Boss’s instructions and let you cum once. That’s all you’re getting.” 

Dread settled over you as you realized any kindness on Desperado’s part had been out of respect to Minoru and now that he felt he had satisfied that requirement, you were going to be in for a long night. A strangled gasp left your throat as Desperado jerked you with the leash sending you flying forward onto your stomach and laying prone before him.

“Now it’s time for me to play.” He laughed sending chills down your spine as you stared up at him.


	8. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carless words alter the course of a friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Language, Explicit sexual content, oral sex

As one of El Desperado’s closest friends you got to see the sides of him rarely shown to the public. The soft side when he would play his guitar and sing to you to help you sleep. The vulnerable side where he allowed you to hold him and offer him comfort he wouldn’t accept from others. The insecure side when he was full of self-doubt and questioning his worth. The true man behind the mask that you had gotten to know over the past couple of years. And yes, the man you had fallen in love with. 

Feelings you tucked away deep inside so they never saw the life of day. Because, even though you loved the man, you had seen him with women and El Desperado was an asshole. Despite your railing at him and screaming obscenities about his behavior Desperado had made it quite clear he had no intentions of changing the way he was. When you had pointed out that he was never going to find a woman to put up with him long enough to settle down he had shrugged. He didn’t care. Desperado had no intentions of settling down. That was the main point of contention in your friendship and the one reason you vowed never to let him know how you felt. 

It was as you sat side by side with Desperado, an open pizza container on the coffee table in front of you, ice cold beers in hand that you learned your mouth hadn’t quite gotten the memo. 

The two of you were giggling like school children over at the movie you were watching and you couldn’t help but watch Despy from the corner of your eye, heartwarming at how carefree he looked when he was laughing. Then his laughter cut off abruptly and he took a deep pull from his beer bottle, his throat moving as he swallowed, your eyes going wide as you were almost hypnotized by the movements. 

“Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?” The words were out before you thought twice about them and the caught Desperado’s attention. In that moment he switched from your laid back best friend to the man that had women falling at his feet. 

“You think I’m sexy?” He asked with a smirk setting the bottle on the table and angling his body towards you. 

“Just pretend you didn’t hear that.” You muttered trying to push yourself up to make a quick escape to the kitchen to lick your wounds. Despy apparently had a different idea pushing the table back and pulling you down onto his lap. You wiggled gracelessly glaring at him as he stared at you with those penetrating eyes of his, movements abruptly stopping as you felt his cock grow hard beneath you. “Let me go Kyosuke,” You said firmly true naming him so he would know you were serious. 

“No, I think I like you right where you are.” He said with a grin. “I’m in charge right now little girl. Not you.” You held still in his arms, watching him warily. You were in unfamiliar territory with Desperado. You had seen him in action many times, but never had his dominant personality turned on you in this fashion. He reached his hand up to trail over your face, thumb brushing over your lip and then down the side of your neck. Despite your best efforts a small sigh past through your lips. 

“I like that sound.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m gonna make you moan for me girlie.” His hands moved to the waist of your shirt and pulled it over your head leaving you before him in your lacy bra. Instincts screaming to stop this right now, you ignored them opting to stay quiet as his hands drifted up your waist and came to a rest just under your breasts and you shifted anxiously awaiting his next move. When his thumbs brushed over your nipples you gasped, immediately feeling them throb and ache for him to touch them again. His hands moved over your breasts cupping and squeezing them together then teasing his fingers around the nubs as you whimpered. 

“Take off the bra.” He said removing his hands and leaning against the couch just behind him as he waited for your compliance. Ignoring your mind shouting this was a very bad idea you reached behind your back and unclasped the bra letting it fall down your shoulders and tossing it to the side. “Touch yourself.” Desperado said as he eyed your exposed flesh. Awkwardly you moved your hands to your breasts, letting your eyelids close otherwise you would never be able to do this in front of him. You cupped your breasts, lifting them and dragging your thumb over the peaks before releasing them and using your fingers to tease your nipples into hard nubs moaning slightly as you pinched them, your hips involuntarily rocking on Desperado’s lap as heat built in your core. 

Your eyes flew open as Desperado’s hands joined yours, his rough fingers clinching yours making you pinch your nipples hard with a gasp of pain leaving your mouth. Pushing your hands out of the way he played with your nipples, alternating soft touches with sharp twists and pinches that had you vacillating between pleasure and pain until they were pink and swollen under his touch. 

“Get naked.” He told you and you quickly rose to your feet stepping away from him and shimmying out of your jeans and panties as Desperado simply lifted his hips and pushed his track pants down to his knees. He stopped you from climbing back onto his lap instead ordering you to kneel next to him and suck his cock. His arm rested on your back as you knelt on all fours, leaning over his lap and taking his cock into your mouth. Desperado watched as you bobbed up and down his length, your tongue pushing against his thickness with every movement and he idly wondered why he hadn’t had you do this before. You obviously wanted it given the way you were sucking him like it was your last meal. 

Clearing his thoughts Desperado grabbed your hair and wound it around his hand beginning to guide you to a faster pace as he pushed himself further into your mouth with each thrust, finally breaching your throat with a hard thrust that had spit dripping out of your mouth and down his groin. Ripping you off he instructed you to straddle him so you moved into position, guiding yourself onto his cock as he held it in place for you. You groaned as he stretched you, sinking down inch by inch until you were fully seated. Desperado’s hands gripped your hips and you began moving, bouncing along his length as his mouth found your breasts, sucking your nipples through his teeth and flicking his tongue over them as you cried out in pleasure, continuous moans filling the air as you fucked. 

Moving a hand from your hips Desperado used his fingers on your slit, sliding through the slickness with ease as he played with your clit making your sounds of pleasure increase in volume as you became lost in the sensations he was creating. With a firm flick followed by a pinch on your clit Desperado had you climaxing, screaming as your head fell to his shoulder, shuddering around his cock as he thrust up into you before still as his own climax erupted inside of you. 

With a satisfied grunt Desperado rose, holding you in his arms and carrying you back to your bedroom. Putting you down he stretched out alongside you, pulling your body back on top of his and running his fingers through your hair as you listened to the steady thumping of his heartbeat. 

As you lay sated with your head on Desperado’s chest, you refused to think about what this meant for the future. You were going to simply enjoy the moment.


	9. Sob Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A made up sob story is all it takes for Desperado to get what he wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex, mild language, suggestive themes

Work Text:

 

“I guarantee I can get her.” El Desperado spoke with the utmost confidence, ignoring the scoffs from Taichi and Kanemaru. 

“No way.” Kanemaru said emphatically. “That’s Sanada or Okada territory there. You’ve got no chance.” 

“Unless she’s looking to slum it.” Taichi chimed in. 

The three men eyed her with consideration. She sat at a table across the hotel bar from them, body language screaming unapproachable. Kanemaru wasn’t wrong. She was definitely pretty boy territory. But Desperado wasn’t willing to back down. He wanted her and he was determined to have her. He just had to find the right plan of action. 

Ditching Kanemaru and Taichi, Desperado went to the bar and ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass. Putting a dejected slump to his shoulders Desperado took up residence at the table just to the right of his target, filling up his glass and slamming it back then doing it twice more in quick succession, slamming the glass on the table after his third round and dropping his head down onto the table with a bang. 

Emi shifted in her seat to take a better look at the clearly downtrodden man who had procured the table next to hers. Not normally someone she would pay much attention too, but he was clearly hurting and that pulled at her heart strings. 

“Are you okay?” she asked tentatively making him raise his head and stare at her without response. “Do you need me to call someone? Are you alone?” 

“I just want to forget for a while.” Desperado said pouring himself another drink as he bit his lip to hide his smile. This was almost too easy. 

“Do you ever just want to forget?” He asked looking at her with sad eyes that had her leaving her table and moving to join him.

“I do.” She said with a nod, reaching out to pat his forearm in commiseration. “Sometimes I just want to forget it all. Everything that’s expected of me. Everyone who wants something from me.” Emi paused seeing him nodding as he listened. “What are you trying to forget?” 

“I hurt people. It’s all I’m good at.” He said interjecting despondency into his voice. “My friends. My family. My girlfriend. All I do is let everyone down.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Emi said. “Maybe you should call your girlfriend and have her come out with you. Is she in town with you?” 

“No.” Despy said flatly. “I’m pretty sure she’s my ex-girlfriend anyways. Said she was tired of me being on the road all the time. That she doesn’t care how much money I make. She wants me home all the time.” 

“Oh. Well, I guess that’s understandable.” Emi said. 

“The fuck it is.” Desperado spat. “She knew what I did when we got together. She sure likes spending my money. She doesn’t complain that I keep her stocked up on Louis Vuitton. Nothing’s changed. I travel the same as I did when we first met.” 

Emi took a sip from her wine glass as she thought about his bitter words. It really was unfair for his girlfriend to be mad at him for doing what he had always done. You couldn’t expect a man to change. 

Desperado poured himself another glass, this time taking measured sips as he watched the woman across from him processing his little story. 

They made more small talk, Desperado getting her to switch out her wine for shots with him and before long she was on his side of the table, practically in his lap purring in his ear how his non-existent girlfriend was a stupid twit and if he was her man she would treat him right. 

“Why don’t you come up to my room and show me how you’re going to treat me right?” Desperado suggested sliding off his stool and helping her down from hers. She leaned into his side, her hand running over his chest while he paid off the tab and lead her from the bar tossing a triumphant grin over his shoulder at Kanemaru and Taichi who were shaking their heads in disbelief. 

“Can’t believe she fell for that shit.” Kanemaru muttered while Taichi laughed as they watched Desperado disappear into an elevator with his conquest. 

“I’m sure it will be a hell of a story in the morning.” Taichi said yawning as he threw some money down on the table. “It always is.” Kanemaru nodded in agreement as the two men exited the bar wondering what tale was going to fill their ears on the morrow.


	10. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love isn't enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, angst, break up, explicit language, explicit sexual content, drunkenness, cheating

Seeing the drunken form of your ex-boyfriend Kyosuke Mikami, more commonly known as Desperado, leaning on your doorstep you were grateful your boyfriend had dropped you at the corner at your insistence. Made no sense for him to fight through the overcrowded conditions in front of your house just to drop you off. Instead you had said your goodbyes at the corner, walking the half block to your house drunk on love. You could only imagine what Kyosuke would do if confronted with your new love. His violent tendencies were no secret. 

“Bout time you made it home.” He growled looking up at you with bloodshot eyes. “If I had known you would be out whoring around all night I would have come by another time.” 

Hurt flared in your chest at his cruel words, tears pricking at your eyes. You didn’t like that he could still elicit that response, but drunk Desperado had always known how to hurt you the most. 

“Did you come here just to be a dick? Because if so you can fuck off.” You told him, stepping around his body as you put your key in the door. His hand grasped your calf making you look down at him in irritation. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just…I don’t like seeing you happy” He admitted glaring down the street where your long departed boyfriend had dropped you off. You felt a bit guilty realizing he had seen your goodbye but you shoved that away. You weren’t with him anymore, you were free to do as you wished. 

“Well that’s too bad Desp.” You said tripping over the familiar nickname. “You were the one who ruined what we had. I loved you. I wanted to be with you forever. But you couldn’t keep your damn dick in your pants.” You pushed into your house leaving the door open though you knew you should slam it in his face. You watched as he pushed himself up the doorframe and stepped inside, shutting the door and locking it in his wake. 

“I told you not to get too close to me.” Desperado reminded you. “I warned you. I told you I would hurt you. I never asked you to fall in love with me. I never asked to fall in love with you.” He advanced anger rising in his voice as he gained ground. 

“You have a funny way of showing your love.” You said bitterly. “Did you really expect me to hang around when you came home smelling like a different woman every night?” 

“But I still came home to you!” He snapped back. “I came home to you!” You turned your back in the face of his hurt. You couldn’t bear to look at him when he was pouring his heart out. Misguided as he was, Desperado did love you. You had no doubt about that. He just didn’t know how to love. To him the fact that he came home to you every night erased every wrong deed he committed. 

“I think you need to go.” You said quietly, hugging yourself as your old feelings surfaced. That was the wrong thing to say as it flipped a switch in Despy, the next thing you knew he had you on your back on the couch with his body pinning you down.

“Why? Expecting lover boy to make a return?” he spat. “Need me to leave so he can come fuck you?” Desperado ground his hips down on you making you feel the quickly hardening cock beneath his jeans. “Can he fuck like I do? Does he make you scream and beg for more?” 

You gasped as he grabbed your breasts his fingers squeezing the globes as you tried to ignore the fire that was starting to burn in your stomach. Your protests stayed on your lips as he pushed his hands under your shirt and bra fingers finding your nipples and pinching them. Instead you moaned arching your back into his touch as he brought his lips to yours. 

“He can’t make you feel like this can he?” Desperado groaned against your mouth twisting your nipple as he pressed his cock between your legs. “Tell me!” 

“No! He doesn’t!” you shouted pulling Desperado’s mouth back to yours while he reached between your bodies and pushed your pants down your legs followed by his. You kicked your legs to free them and wrapped them around Desperado’s waist pulling at his hair as you kissed him, desperate to have him inside you. 

He pushed his cock into your pussy stretching you with his thickness as he slowly entered you. 

“I can tell he doesn’t fill you like I do.” Desperado grinned against your mouth. “I bet you missed this, didn’t you?” 

You hummed in agreement, rocking your hips in time with Desperado’s thrusts. Releasing his hair you reached between your bodies, rubbing your swollen clit as Desperado pounded into you his grunts a familiar sound in your ear as you chased the pleasure only he seemed able to give you. Your bodies slid together in a familiar rhythm, legs cinching around his waist as you pressed on your clit, cumming with a loud drawn out moan swallowed by Despy’s mouth as he lowered it to yours. His hips stilled as you felt his seed erupt inside you, his body falling on top of yours. Breathing heavily you ran your fingers through his hair as his head rested on your chest. 

“I can’t let you go.” He mumbled into your breast. “You’re mine. I love you and I’m a fuck up, but I can’t let you walk away.” 

You didn’t respond. Anything you said was going to lead to another fight. Despite what had just happened you couldn’t go back to the heartbreak you experienced with Desperado. Sometimes love just wasn’t enough.


	11. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His approach isn't the smoothest, but Desperado always manages to get his girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, explicit language, stranger sex

You didn’t even know how it happened. One second you had been minding your business walking to the ladies’ room in the bar and the next you were hauled onto the lap of a masked man. Your attempts at freeing yourself proved futile, squirming as he licked his tongue along your neck then bit into the crook. 

“Let me go please,” You whimpered struggling against his brutal hold. 

“I don’t think so. I think I want to play with you.” He muttered his raspy voice sending shivers of a different kind through your body and shook your head sharply to dislodge the dirty thoughts. 

“Despy!” The sharp voice of the man next to him sounded startling you. “Let her go.” 

“I just wanted a taste.” Desperado said petulantly releasing his hold on you. He stared after you as you scurried back to the safety of your friends table before turning back to Minoru Suzuki. “Ruining my fun boss.” He said with smirk. 

“You can play when I’m gone. For now I need your attention.” Minoru said before resuming the conversation Desperado had waylaid. For another half-hour the two men talked, heads close together as they contemplated various courses of action for the G1 tournament. Finally, Minoru was satisfied finishing off his drink and grabbing his hat off the bar. 

“Do try not to get arrested.” Minoru said clasping Desperado on the shoulder as he walked by. “I’d rather not have to bail you out.” 

Desperado finished his drink before turning his seat to face the corner booth you were tucked away in. You were trying not to look like you were watching him, but he knew you were. Just as you had been ever since you made your escape. He was watching you and more than once had caught your eyes on him. Now business was done and it was time to play. 

Finishing his drink Desperado beckoned you with a crook of finger, patting his lap invitingly. You hesitated only briefly, your friends whispering warnings that you shook off, sliding out of the booth and approaching him slowly. With a shy smile you perched yourself on his thigh, gasping as he immediately placed a hand in between your thighs. 

“My name is Desperado.” He said. “Say it.” 

“Desperado.” You repeated moaning when he kissed your neck, brushing your hair to the side. 

“Good girl. That’s gonna sound so good coming from your lips when my tongue is buried in your pussy.” You flushed as you imagined his face buried between your legs and you wondered if he would take that mask off when he had you alone. 

“You ready to go?” He asked sliding you onto your feet and pulling out his wallet to pay his tab. 

“I don’t think my friends will let me leave with you.” You said casting an anxious glance at the table full of girls who were glaring at the two of you. 

“Fuck ‘em,” Desperado spat sneering at them. “I ain’t gonna do a damn thing you aren’t begging for.” 

Despite knowing better you found yourself agreeing to go back to this stranger’s home, telling yourself you needed to do something stupid every once in a while. 

You could feel the disapproval of your friends as Desperado ushered you from the bar. Pushing you into a cab Desperado was on you in seconds, hovering over you as his mouth met yours, his tongue twisting and stroking around yours as you sunk into the kiss. Moving from your mouth he kissed down your jawline, placing kisses and licks along flesh then flicking his tongue over your earlobe making you moan embarrassingly loudly. 

“Is there anything you can’t do with that tongue?” You panted as he pulled away as the cab pulled in front of his home. 

“You have no idea what this tongue can do baby.” Desperado promised as he lead you up his walk way. 

As soon as you were through the door Desperado was stripping you, throwing your skirt over his shoulder and tossing your shirt the other direction. Panties were pooled at your feet as he walked you backwards to his couch. In just your bra, Desperado pushed you down onto the couch, kneeling between your legs. Pushing your bra up over your tits he attached his lips to a nipple and twirled his tongue around it while his hand went between your legs and rubbed along your slit. 

You whimpered in pleasure, spreading your legs to give him better access as he moved between tits, licking and sucking on your nipples until they were swollen with need. Kissing down your stomach Desperado made his way to your pussy, his breath hot as he spread you with his fingers. You cried out with the first swipe, bucking into his tongue as he made long slow licks from top to bottom, pausing intermittently to flicking his tongue over your throbbing clit. When he darted his tongue into your hole you thought you would melt, crying out as he hitched your thighs over his shoulders and pushed deep inside with his tongue. One hand continued tugging at your nipples, pinching and pulling them as the other teased your clit while he tongue fucked you. 

“Desperado please!” You cried out as he licked along your slit, his fingers moving to push into your hole. You felt flushed, hips bucking into his face as your stomach coiled. “More please.” You begged arching against him, your hands tugging at your own hair as your head shook from side to side. 

With a twist of his fingers and a bite on your clit you exploded, screaming his name repeatedly as you came, your thighs clenching around his head as he kept licking you through your orgasm. Pulling back from your body Desperado grinned at you with juices glistening on his chin. 

“I told you right?” He said, and you could only nod wordlessly. Desperado had most certainly lived up to his bragging. 

“Give me just one second to catch my breath,” You panted. “And then I’m gonna show you how good I am with my tongue.”


	12. Game of Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu Takahashi plays a game of chance with El Desperado and isn't too pleased with the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, explicit sexual content, threesome m/f/m no slash, public sex, alcohol

Would figure the exact person he was attempting to stay far away from would wander into this out of the way hole in the wall bar Desperado thought with irritation as Hiromu Takahashi burst through the door with a pretty little thing in tow.

“Desperado!” Hiromu shouted exuberantly as he caught sight of his nemesis. “Look Hana-chan! Despy is here!” Hiromu pushed Hana into the stool next to Desperado and then slid on the one beside her. 

“Go away Hiromu.” Desperado growled tossing back the rest of his whisky and signaling for another. 

“No Despy. I’m bored.” Hiromu pouted. “Nobody wants to play with me today.” 

“I wonder why,” Was Desperado’s pointed response. “Besides, why don’t you play with her?” He waved vaguely in Hana’s direction. 

Hiromu grinned widely and leaned over Hana’s body to peer at Desperado.

“Oh I am going to play.” Hiromu promised. “I want to play a game. And I need someone to play with me.” 

Desperado stared dispassionately at Hiromu, hoping his thoroughly annoyed expression would be enough to send the man packing. Instead Hiromu just grinned back and him making Desperado huff. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. When Hiromu got something in his head there was no dissuading him and it looked like Desperado was the unfortunate soul subject to his whims tonight. 

“I’m too sober for this” Desperado groaned as he gave up, tossing back his full cup of whisky in a frantic gulp and ordering another to immediately down. “What are you up to Hiromu?” He asked warily as the whisky began to warm his body. 

Hiromu smiled and pulled a pack of cards from his back pocket smacking it down on the bar in front of Hana. 

“High card wins. I win I get Hana. You win you get Hana. We tie, we both get Hana.” Hiromu said with a grin. 

“Hiromu I…” Hana spoke up getting silence by Hiromu’s sharp glare. 

“Nobody asked for your input Hana-chan. Be a good girl and sit quietly.” Hiromu chastised. 

“Fine.” Desperado asked intrigued despite himself. Hell he had a 2 out of 3 chance of getting laid, even if he did have to share with Hiromu. Wouldn’t be all bad. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as Hiromu made a big show out of shuffling the deck, scattering the cards around the bar top like they do in the casinos and mixing them up before theatrically slamming a card face down in front of Desperado and one in front of him. 

“After you,” Hiromu grinned bowing dramatically as Desperado took another drink and flipped over his card with a frown. 6 of spades. Shitty card he huffed. Hiromu on the other hand looked delighted. Until he looked at his own card, smile falling and nose scrunching in distaste as he flipped it over. 6 of hearts. 

“Guess that means we’re sharing.” Desperado said with a grin. He was pleased with the outcome, especially considering the low card he had. 

Hiromu pouted for a brief second, irritated his own game had backfired on him, but then he smiled again. 

“Let’s go Hana-chan.” He said pulling the shell-shocked woman along behind him towards the bathroom. “Desperado and I are going to fuck you now.” 

This ought to be interesting Desperado thought downing the rest of his fourth tumbler of whisky before pushing off his stool and ambling after the duo. By the time Desperado made his way into the bathroom Hiromu already had Hana naked and on her knees with Hiromu working on removing his own pants. 

Desperado leaned against the wall watching as Hana took Hiromu’s cock into her mouth, sounds of her sucking filling the small space. Idly toying with his buckle, Desperado opened it and pulled his own cock out, stroking it to erection before stepping up to Hana and grabbing the back of her head. Pulling her free of Hiromu’s cock, Desperado pushed her mouth on his own cock grunting as her tongue slid along his length. Narrowing his eyes at Desperado in irritation Hiromu grabbed her head and pulled her back to his cock, pushing it into her throat as she gasped. 

“If you didn’t want to share you shouldn’t have played your stupid game.” Desperado growled pulling Hana back to his cock. This continued for several more moments, the men yanking Hana’s head around as she bent to their will. 

“Fine!” Hiromu finally snapped. “I’ll just fuck her then.” He grumbled under his breath as he moved behind Hana, pulling her to her feet while keeping her bent over Desperado’s cock. Pushing her skirt up and panties down Hiromu lined up with Hana’s pussy and pushed in violently lurching her further onto Desperado’s cock. 

No more words were spoken as they settled into an uneasy truce, Hana’s body bouncing between the two muscular men as they used her without mercy until they reached their climaxes. As soon as they were dressed Hiromu grabbed Hana’s hand and led her from the bathroom.

“Come Hana-chan. Let’s go find Naito. He’s much more fun to play with.” Hiromu said casting a dirty look at Desperado who flipped the middle finger at him with a grin as they disappeared around the corner. 

Desperado righted himself and slid back into his stool, signaling for another whisky as he had a long way to go before he was drunk enough to suit him.


	13. Aggravating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated him and she hated that he forced his kiss on her. Or that's what she keeps telling herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced kissing, explicit language, slapping, unwanted kissing

There he was. The bane of your existence. You glared at El Desperado as he smirked at you across the crowded hallway. God you wanted to stomp over there and smack that smile of his damn sexy face. You froze rethinking your words. Did you just think sexy in relation to Desperado? Shaking your head violently you dispelled the very thought. He wasn’t sexy. He was cocky and mean and aggravating and an outright pain in your ass. The man did everything he could to make your job as an intern a living hell. There was no way you found him attractive. 

And just your luck your internal musings had allowed him to sneak up on you, leering down at you with Zack Sabre, Jr. and Taka Michinoku at his sides. 

“I’m about to go out for my match.” Desperado said reaching out to run his fingers down a locket of your hair. Angrily you swatted his hand away meeting his eyes with a glare as he laughed. 

“So?” You asked disdainfully. 

“So I need something from you.” He said with a grin that told you that you were going to regret asking, but you couldn’t outright ignore him. In a roundabout way he was your boss.

“What do you need?” You asked reluctantly.

“A kiss for good luck?” He asked laughing as you blanched. 

“Go to hell!” you spat. Your attempts at a memorable exit were halted as he grabbed you by the arm and spun you back into his. Before you could react his lips were on yours and his tongue in your mouth. You gasped against his mouth in surprise telling yourself you weren’t feeling a damn thing as your nipples tightened in response. Pushing yourself free you slapped him, not having nearly the effect you wanted giving the mask covering his face. 

“I don’t like your attitude.” Desperado growled, grabbing your wrist and yanking you close to him. “I’d watch yourself girlie.” He hissed in your face, his cold blue eyes sending shivers through you.

He pushed you away, almost making you stumble over the boxes of merch behind you and you glared as the three walked away leaving you fuming. Who the hell did he think he was? You thought as you shoved around boxes finding the t-shirts you had been looking for before you were so rudely interrupted. Taking them to the stand in the concourse you ducked into the bathroom, splashing water on your overheated face as you stared in the mirror. 

You didn’t like that kiss. Not a single second of it. You repeated that mantra, reassuring yourself that you hadn’t felt a damn thing when that insufferable man had kissed you. And if he tried something like that again? You were gonna punch him in his pretty little mouth.


	14. Down in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe Desperado doesn't always get his girl   
> Song fic based on Spaceship by Puddle of Mudd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, drinking, slapping

At this point Desperado wasn’t even sure if he would be able to get it up if he did manage to talk his way into your panties. Whisky dick was a very real possibility. He should have stopped drinking about five drinks ago. Now the room wasn’t exactly stead, and he was relatively sure he couldn’t speak without slurring. But Desperado was not a quitter. He’d had his eyes on you from the moment you walked in and was determined to have you. 

Cause all night long, said  
All night long, I been thinking  
About how to get your clothes on the floor  
All night long, said  
All night long, I been drinking  
About how to get your panties on the floor

Normally he would shoot his shot and move onto someone else if he was rejected. Rejection never bothered Desperado. Tonight he wasn’t going to be satisfied with just anyone. He wanted you, and only you would suffice. There was something so pristine and pure about you that Desperado wanted to destroy. 

One of the guys at New Japan had a thing for the classy put together women. He liked to destroy their illusion of perfection and show them they were no better than any other slut. Desperado had never really seen the appeal in that. He liked slutty easy girls. Didn’t have to put too much effort in that way. But tonight he was definitely seeing an upside to wrecking a princess. 

No time like the present, Desperado thought throwing back one more shot and slowly rising to his feet. Taking a second to make sure he was steady on his feet Desperado made his way across the bar towards his target who was sitting at a table with a few friends. Ignoring them Desperado smiled at her, counting on her manners forcing her to at least speak to him. 

“What’s your name beautiful?” Desperado asked, fingers teasing over her hand as he raised it to his lips. He was proud there wasn’t more than a bare hint of slur in his words. 

“Akari.” She said with a blush looking at her friends nervously as Desperado kept her hand firmly in his grip. 

So let’s get it over and just get naked  
With sweat dripping down your little back  
I’m a Holy roller and I own the spaceship  
So let me take you for a little ride  
Ride, ride-ey-yea-yea-yeah alright

“I want to fuck you Akari.” Desperado said bluntly. “Why don’t you let me take you in the back room, get you naked and make you scream?” 

Later he would blame his stomach full of drink on the fact she managed to knock him back on his ass with one swift slap. Staring up at her in shocked disbelief, Desperado was glad none of his boys were here, they would never let him live down getting knocked to the ground by a little girl. No matter how drunk he was. 

“You could’ve just said no.” Desperado pouted glaring up at her. “No need to be so rude about it.” Pushing to his feet Desperado sneered at her. “I just wanted to show you a good time.” 

With one last final glare at the stuck up bitch who had ruined his plans for the evening Desperado scuttled from the bar, singing loudly as he walked down the streets towards his hotel. It looked like his hand was going to be his company tonight. 

Come on, come on, come on yeah  
You know I really want to take you for a little ride  
Come on, come on, come on, yeah  
You know I really want to take you for a little ride


	15. Didn't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperado succeeded where all the others had failed, getting what he wanted in the end. But did he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, language, betrayal, mind games

It was easy to become desensitized working for New Japan Pro Wrestling. It was a male dominated company in a male dominated country where women tended to be treated as second class citizens there for men’s amusement. Couple that with the women who seemed ready to fall at their feet for the chance with a famous handsome man, and it was no wonder women were discarded like napkins. 

It became boring to Desperado after a while, things coming so easily to him. Women flocked to the masked man with regularity, drawn by the mystery and aura of danger that surrounded him. They seemed to find thrill in not knowing what the man they lie with looked like and were quite eager to fall into his bed with little more than a hello. 

When he was introduced to Yae Aki there was something about the reporter that caught his attention. Maybe it was the way she let crude come-ons roll off her with little more than a flash of disgust across her face; or how she didn’t pay more than cursory attention to anyone around her. She had a no nonsense attitude that intrigued Desperado. From the get go he was fascinated and found himself watching her every time she was in his line of sight. 

The way she moved, with effortless grace spoke to him. Her smile brightened her face and made him want to smile even from across the room. What he couldn’t figure out was why he was so drawn to her. The weeks she spent travelling with New Japan for her in depth expose on the company gave him plenty of time to realize she was in his head. He told himself it was the challenge she presented. The fact she hadn’t fallen into the bed of any of the multitudes of wrestlers who had tried to score with her. 

Day by day Desperado became more determined to succeed where others had failed. He watched with amusement as Okada, Sanada, Tama and all the other NJPW pretty boys were turned away without a flicker of interest from her. He liked that she was so sought after, imagined the relish he would feel when he scored what others could not. 

He made small talk with her, keeping it friendly and impersonal. Always brief. A quick hello, how are you, and he was on his way. Desperado made sure not to give her any hint of his interest as he went about his business. As the days went on he noticed her eyes drifting in his direction more than once and had to hide his victorious smile. She was getting hooked, all he had to do was slowly reel her in. He let their brief exchanges extend, dropping little tidbits about his fishing trips while inquiring about her interests. 

He found she had developed a taste for the bagels from his favorite shop and made sure to buy an extra for her one morning, leaving it on her desk with a cup of coffee and walking away without a word as she stared after him. 

When he felt the moment was right, he casually extended a lunch invitation to Yae; telling her he was going to grab a quick bite at his favorite little café if she was hungry. Extending it in such a way that it wasn’t really clear to Yae if it was a date or just lunch with friends. Either way she accepted and the two walked along the sidewalks towards their destination making idle chatter that didn’t give Yae a clue as to Desperado’s intentions. 

She had become so used to the bluntness and outright crudeness from almost everyone else in the company that she felt like she was on uneven ground as she navigated the conversation with Desperado. Being with him was such a breath of fresh air, freedom from innuendo and propositions and just talking about the things she enjoyed. She found she had a lot in common with the masked man and really enjoyed the extended time she got to spend with him. 

It wasn’t until a few days later that Desperado formally asked her out on a date, asking if Yae would accompany him to dinner the following evening. Without hesitation she accepted with a smile, giving his hand a squeeze and walking away on cloud nine. 

Yae never realized that Desperado had groomed her perfectly until it was too late. The chemistry between them was undeniable, sexual tension lingering over their meal. Yae never thought twice about inviting him back to her place. The past several weeks had felt like a courtship to her and she felt more than comfortable in their standing to sleep with him on the first date. 

They had made love all night long until the collapsed into an exhausted heap just before sun up. Yae hadn’t been too concerned when she woke to an empty bed around noon. She knew Desperado had to get to the arena to prepare. She hummed as she dressed unable to keep a smile from her face as she took extra care in getting ready, covering the marks left by Desperado’s mouth and teeth with makeup after soothing her sore limbs in a hot bath. 

It had been magical and everything she had imagined and Yae felt giddy with excitement with her new relationship. Everything was falling until place for her professionally and personally. 

What she wasn’t expecting when she arrived at the arena was to find Desperado with his Suzuki Gun stablemates, perched on top of a table as he crudely regaled them with tales of the night before. She stood frozen as laughter erupted as Desperado talked about the noises Yae had made for him, how she had begged so prettily for his cock. How he had played her to perfection to get her into his bed. 

Desperado paused in the middle of his rendition when he saw Yae, shoving down the ache that formed in his stomach as he saw the gutted look on her face. Instead he smirked and crudely told his friends how she had swallowed his cock while he stared right into her eyes. 

“I hope you got what you wanted” Yae said flatly fighting back tears unable to believe all of Desperado’s actions had been a game. She felt so stupid for falling for it. She refused to give him the satisfaction of letting them fall. 

“I did.” Desperado said with a smirk, ignoring the hurt that flashed over her face before she turned from him. 

But as he watched her walk away, Desperado couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe he didn’t.


	16. Love Isn't Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to let go even when you love someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, implied cheating, attempted cheating

El Desperado hadn’t taken his eyes off you all evening. He watched your every interaction with every man, his stomach tightening with every smile you gave. His heart hurting as he sat alone, watching you flirt your way through the room. He could practically feel you slipping away from him. His grip on his wine glass tightened as he watched Sanada flirt with you, his hand brushing so casually against your arm. Desperado had to hold himself back from marching across the room and punching the smug bastard in his handsome face. Especially since he knew Sanada was only flirting with you to get under his skin, the other man’s smirk as he stared at Desperado telling him everything he needed to know. 

You were too good for a man like Sanada. A man who would fuck you purely to spite Desperado. He felt relief course through him as you left Sanada behind, though he wasn’t pleased with Sanada’s triumphant grin as you looked back at him over your shoulder. A mixture of rage and heartbreak was tearing through Desperado as he imagined you waiting for Sanada in some dark corner. 

His unfailing observation of you was momentarily put on hold as Taichi and Zack came up to him, and for a few minutes he forgot about his insecurities and your behavior. It was only after they drifted off that he turned to find you, his gaze frantically searching the room and coming up empty. He felt sick to his stomach as he realized Sanada was also absent. 

Pushing from his chair Desperado hurried across the room with single minded focus, ignoring greetings tossed his way as he left the banquet room and burst into the empty hallway. Looking from side to side he tried to figure out where the two of you may have disappeared two when he heard the faintest of giggles. Your laugh. He would recognize it anywhere. Hurrying towards the sound anger pulsed through him as he imagined what he was going to discover when he stumbled upon you. 

“Get the fuck away from her!” Desperado growled as he found you and Sanada in a little alcove, Sanada standing over you, his hand braced on the wall while you stared up at him looking utterly smitten. 

“Despy! We were just talking.” You protested as Desperado grabbed Sanada’s arm and pushed him backwards, placing his body between them. 

“You can’t talk in there with everyone else?” Desperado sneered keeping his eyes firmly on Sanada who looked entirely too amused with the happenings. “You have to sneak out for a private conversation?” 

“It was loud in there.” You defended yourself. “I’m not allowed to talk to people anymore?” 

“Not this asshole.” Desperado snapped. “You think he brought you out here for conversation? How long was it going to be before he had your panties at your feet?”

“Are you kidding me Desperado?” You yelled. “I wasn’t going to fuck him!” 

“I’m just going to leave you two alone,” Sanada said solicitously to you. “Let you work this out.” 

Desperado glared at him as he moved to pass, stopping at Desperado’s shoulder and leaning down so only he could hear the words he said. 

“It’s only a matter of time Despy,” Sanada said mockingly before making his exit. 

He resisted the urge to throw himself at the other man, turning his attention to you with a glare. 

“Sanada? Really?” He asked angrily. “You’re going to sneak around behind my back to fuck Sanada? I thought you loved me!” 

“Don’t be stupid. Of course I love you.” You retorted. “I can’t believe you don’t trust me. Even if Sanada did want to fuck me, what makes you think I would let him?” 

“It’s not a matter of letting Sanada and you know it.” Desperado spat. “I’ve warned you about him. About all of them. You think he couldn’t turn your head around and talk you into things you don’t want to do?” 

“Thanks for your faith in me.” You said bitterly. 

Desperado huffed in aggravation at this getting turned around on him. You were the one in the wrong here. How was this his fault? 

“Why are you spying on me anyways?” You accused jabbing your finger in his chest. “I can’t even leave a room without you following me?” 

“I followed you because you’ve been throwing yourself at everyone in that room.” Desperado countered. “I can’t trust you’re not going to sneak off and fuck someone behind my back.” 

The words hung in the air bitter and dark, silence stretching as you glared at each other. 

“I flirt. It doesn’t mean anything.” You said, voice trembling. “I love you.” 

Desperado stared at you, his chest rising with heavy breaths as he choked back the tears that wanted to consume him. 

“Well…sometimes love isn’t enough.” He said with a sad shake of his head. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.” 

“You’re not serious?” You asked clutching at his arm as he turned to walk away. “You can’t do this Despy.” 

Desperado shook off your arm with a sad shake of his head. 

“I have to. I can’t spend the rest of my life waiting for you the other shoe to drop. To wonder if you’re finally going cheat on me. I can’t live like that. I’m sorry.” Desperado said. “I’ve got to go.” 

Desperado hurried away from you, his quick strides taking him towards the exit door determined to get far away from you before he changed his mind and came running back. He loved you more than the world, but he couldn’t continue on like this.


	17. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to happen sooner or later, they were only delaying the inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, smut, fluff

For months we had avoided saying what we both felt. The attraction between us was undeniable, but we were both being stubborn and refusing to admit our feelings. As soon as our friendship started falling into unfamiliar territory we had both bolted like frightened colts. I was scared to get involved with a man with Desperado’s reputation and he was scared to be vulnerable. 

From both sides we were getting pushed together despite our best efforts to avoid being in the same room. The members of Suzuki Gun had quickly figured out Desperado was in love with me and set out forcing us together. On my end, my friends were tired of me denying what was so painfully obvious and started conspiring with the Guns to get the two of alone together. 

Finally after weeks of evasion on both our parts they succeeded. Somehow Zack had sweet-talked the reservation clerk into assigning us to the same room. As soon as he had walked in the room and seen me there Desperado had tried to make his escape, only to be manhandled back in by Lance and Davey with a stern warning that they would be in the hallway until the two of us sorted things out. 

For an hour we sat in silence, each of us trying to avoid looking at the other and failing miserably. Finally we started talking about nonsense which quickly turned more serious as the evening wore on. We forgot all about our guard dogs in the hallway and soon were sharing a bottle of wine from the mini bar and laughing like old lovers. 

Inevitably it turned physical. Our eyes meeting and Desperado leaning in for a kiss. Our lips melded to together like they were two halves to a whole, tongues exploring each other’s mouths as our hands started roaming. It wasn’t long before Desperado had lifted me up and carried me over to the bed, our clothes ending up in a heap on the floor with hands and lips exploring everything they could reach. 

My legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as Desperado entered me, both of us giving a satisfied moan as he sunk home. Our eyes stayed locked on each other as he pumped slowly in and out of me, our hearts beating in time as we made love. It was a connection unlike any other I had ever felt and I hoped my own feelings were reflected in Despy. 

When it was over he lay on top of me, his head buried in the crook of my neck as my fingers ran comforting paths through his hair. I felt content and peaceful as I felt sleep taking over me. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” I asked as I started to drift off.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He promised with a kiss of my neck as I fell asleep.


	18. Dominoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly bonding with Suzuki Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, drinking, fighting

One wouldn’t think that a game of dominoes had the potential for an all-out brawl. One would be wrong when said game is occurring in the Suzuki Gun locker room. It started out innocently enough. El Desperado, Kanemaru and Taka were huddled around a round cable drum made into a table with an intricate pattern of dominoes laid out. All three men were locked in intense concentration, each determined to win. 

“And that’s a wrap.” Kanemaru said with a grin as he placed down his double blank piece. The one piece that knocked both Desperado and Taka out of the game. 

“You know what? Fuck you.” Desperado growled. “You’re such a fucking cheater.” 

“Yeah man. How did you know you won?” Taka accused. “There’s no way you knew unless someone is telling you.” 

Desperado and Taka looked suspiciously behind them glaring at Zack Sabre who was looking a bit too intently at his phone. Desperado’s eyes narrowed at his friend and he slapped him hard on the knee. 

“Hey asshole!” Desperado snapped. “Why are you helping this prick cheat?” 

Zack looked up with an innocent expression that they weren’t buying for a second. 

“What are you talking about I was on my phone?” Zack protested. Taka moved quickly, swiping Zack’s phone and holding it hostage. 

“What were you looking at then, huh Zacky?” Taka asked tauntingly. 

The silence was all the confirmation Desperado needed and with a snarl he threw himself at Zack, both their bodies and the chair tumbling over making them crash into Lance and Davey spilling their beers. Dripping and furious the two men joined in the ruckus, each of them grabbing one of the smaller men and throwing punches. 

Not one to let a chance to fuck with Lance pass him by Taka joined the fray leaping on Lance’s back and wrapping his arm around his throat. Flailing wildly Lance fell over backwards landing on top of the dominoes table shattering it into pieces leaving him and Taka a moaning pile of pain on the floor. 

Desperado and Zack were now teamed up and attacking Dave with Zack having the big man’s legs contorted painfully as Desperado ground his boot in his face. 

Lance lumbered to his feet, only to fall flat on his face again as Taka wrapped his arms around his ankles and knocked him down, climbing onto Lance’s back and pulling at his hair. 

Somehow Zack had ended up thrown across the room, crashing into the row of lockers while Davey’s hands were wrapped around Desperado’s neck. 

In the midst of all the fighting the opening of the door was missed. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” The thunderous voice of their leader Minoru Suzuki echoed through the room bringing all attention to him. Wide eyes met the furious expression of Minoru whose fists were clenching as he surveyed the damage in the room. 

“This is your fault” Was shouted simultaneously from them all, everyone pointing fingers at the others. Everyone was accused, all except the one who had started it all who was still quietly sipping on his whisky and counting his winnings as he watched Minoru lay into them all.


	19. His Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperado isn't happy when he catches you playing with his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Masturbation, angry Desperado, language mentions of punishment, hair pulling

Hell had nothing on working for Suzuki Gun. Right now you would gladly trade places. You would much rather be burning in a lake of fire than completing one more ridiculous task for these assholes. At least you had the next two days off. That’s what you kept telling yourself. Two days without having to answer a drunken phone call from Kanemaru. Two days without Minoru barking orders at you. Two days without having to pretend you that you didn’t want to fuck El Desperado’s brains out. Slapping your palm on your forehead you immediately chastised yourself for the unwelcome thought. You weren’t thinking about that. 

You would have to slake your lust somewhere outside of the company. That’s all your attraction to him was. Pure animalistic lust. You couldn’t stand him, but you wanted to fuck him. And you weren’t about to cross that line. There were plenty of other men who didn’t work for New Japan that you could find to get your rocks off. There was no need to be obsessing over the masked man of Suzuki Gun. Or how sexy he looked in that damn mask. Or how you imagined him taking you from behind wearing that mask. 

Your not so work appropriate thoughts were scattered when the locker room door banged open, crashing into the wall behind it as the rambunctious group herded in. Lance Archer and Davey immediately took up occupancy at the card table ready to resume their game from earlier. Taka hit the couch, pulling a pillow over his head and turning on his side to the face the back. El Desperado and Kanemaru entered last cracking jokes about ripping Bushi’s mask from him as they slumped into their own seats. Jumping to your feet you hurried over to the cooler where beer was waiting on ice. Grabbing a few cans you distributed to them all except Taka who simply wanted to take a quick nap after a match. It always amazed you that he could pass right out in this loud atmosphere, but every time he was snoring within minutes. 

Settling back in your seat you pulled out your phone counting down the time until you could get out of here and enjoy your days off away for these jerks. You were glad only half of them were still here. The rest had already finished their matches and taken off to prepare for the night out. You would be long gone by then. As soon as these guys finished their beers they would head out and you could figure out what you were doing for the evening. Part of you wanted to go home and get in your cozy bed and sleep for the next two days. The other part knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep until you found some way to scratch this itch you had for Desperado. 

Not paying attention you were startled when El Desperado’s mask was thrown in your lap. 

“That idiot Hiromu ripped my mask.” He said gruffly. “Get it fixed and returned to me by tomorrow night.” 

“But I’m off tomorrow night.” You argued getting a chill as he fixed you with his piercing blue eyes. 

“If that mask is not back in my hands tomorrow night you’re going to be in a world of trouble. Do you understand me?” Desperado asked. You reluctantly nodded, taking the mask and putting it in your purse while pulling up a search engine on your phone to find a place that could fix the damn mask. Unfortunately your options were rather limited given the unreasonable time frame Desperado had saddled you with. You found one place that said they could fix it and have it ready for pick up by dinner time tomorrow. If you could get it there before they closed in an hour. 

Quickly gathering your belongings you rushed from the locker room giving Desperado one last dirty look on your way out. By the time you dropped off the mask, fought through traffic and ate dinner you were over the idea of going out. You just wanted to veg out in your hotel room with a bottle of wine and a crappy made for TV movie. 

Your hopes for a good night’s sleep were dashed as soon as you fell asleep and dreams of Desperado haunted you. You lost count of how many times you woke a sweaty achy mess, panting from an erotic dream. Before sunrise you gave up on sleep rolling from the bed and into a hot shower hoping to steam away all thoughts of that masked asshole. 

Heading out for a nice breakfast you enjoyed the leisurely meal you so rarely got to enjoy with Suzuki Gun. After your meal you headed out for some much needed retail therapy. It was only after you stupidly blew through your entire paycheck that you got some much needed good news: Desperado’s mask was ready early. With a spring in your step you rushed to your car. The sooner you could hand the mask off to him and be done with your duty the better. 

Of course it wasn’t that easy as Desperado brusquely informed you he wasn’t available to drop his mask off to for the moment and you were to hang onto it. He left you fuming as he told you he would let you know when he was ready for you to bring it to him. 

“Asshole.” You muttered shoving your phone back into your purse. Mood ruined you headed back to the hotel with that damn mask thrown on the passenger’s seat. You knew exactly what he was too busy doing. You had heard the loud laughter and squealing girls through his phone. He really couldn’t take ten minutes from his partying to grab the mask from you? 

Slamming your hotel room door you threw the stupid mask on your bed and paced angrily 

“Stupid Desperado with stupid mask and his stupid handsome face with his stupid muscles and his stupid gorgeous hair.” You muttered. Your pacing slowed as flashes of your dreams from the night before hit you. Images of a post-match sweaty and shirtless Desperado crouching over you. Of your legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into you. With a frustrated groan you threw yourself down on the bed glaring balefully at the mask lying next to you. Why did he have to look so fucking sexy in the damn thing? It was just a stupid mask. A stupid sexy mask. 

Knowing there was only one way you were going to get him out of your head you rose from the bed and stripped before laying back down. Eyes closing your hands moved down your body brushing over your breasts and over your hips. You imagined Desperado’s thick fingers in your folds your own slender fingers pushed into your slick heat. Pumping your fingers quickly your breaths became heavy as you played with your nipples tugging them into hardened peaks. Pushing three fingers inside your pussy, the hand at your breasts flew to the side landing on Desperado’s mask. Your eyes flew open, fingers pumping as you picked up the mask and looked at it. Lust overrode common sense, the thought of the mask covering your face making you pulse around your fingers. Before you thought better of it you pulled the mask over your head, the sensation immediately making you moan, fingers burying themselves deep into your pussy as you arched off the bed. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Desperado’s furious voice had your hand jerking from between your legs, desperately pulling at the bedspread to cover your body. 

“Take off my fucking mask now.” He spat. 

“What?” You asked, the pounding in your ears and panic making it hard to concentrate. You had no idea how he had suddenly appeared in your room, but the anger on his face sent fear racing through you. 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Desperado said. You scrambled to remove the mask handing it to him with shaking hands. Your retreat was stopped as he grabbed your wrists pulling you to kneel before him on the edge of the bed. 

“I entrust my mask to you, and I have to walk in on your masturbating with it?” He growled. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” You tried to explain. “How did you even get in here?” 

“That doesn’t matter.” He said angrily. “What matters is you defiling my property.” He looked at you with derision. “I knew you were lusting after me. Never imagined this is what you do in your spare time.” 

“I don’t.” You said only to get cut off once again, this time his fist moving to grab your hair. 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear a fucking word from you.” Desperado said. “I’m gonna hurt you so fucking good.” 

Pulling you up level to his face he bit down on your earlobe making you yelp as you wondered just what he had in store for you.


	20. I Told You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperado was only going to hurt her. He warned her away but she didn't listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, heartbreak, mentions of smut, language, alcohol use

Stay away. She’s not yours. The refrain had been playing through Desperado’s head since he had first seen her. As much as drama was fun and he was never against a fight he was trying to be good for once in his life. He actually respected her. Mya Young was sweet, kind to everyone she crossed paths with and innocent. He could tell that just by looking at her. He wasn’t the only one. He saw the sharks circling around her and felt something akin to pity for her. He didn’t want to participate in her inevitable downfall. Something about her struck a chord in him and Desperado vowed to keep his distance. He wasn’t good for her. Even if he liked her, Desperado knew he wouldn’t treat her any better than any of the other guys. He would cheat and lie and treat her like trash. 

Unfortunately staying away was easier said than done. Apparently she was blind to the warning signs flashing above his head as everywhere he turned, there she was with a bright smile and hopeful eyes. She didn’t seem to care how mean he was, how many times he brushed her off or how crudely he spoke to him. She still looked at him with stars in her eyes, as if he held the moon. 

“I’m not good for you. Why won’t you just go away?” Desperado snapped when she once again turned up. “Just leave me alone.” 

“I don’t care if you’re good for me.” She said earnestly, staring up at him with those eyes full of hope he just knew he was going to crush out of her. Desperado knew what he was. There was only one way this was going to end. 

“I believe in you Desperado.” Mya told him. 

“Then you’re fucking stupid.” Desperado growled pushing past her and leaving her staring after him. He didn’t look back. Couldn’t force himself to see the pain he was sure was on her face. 

It seemed she had gotten the message over the course of the next few days, as Mya kept her distance and never crossed his path. Desperado told himself it was relief he was feeling, not regret. He still caught her watching him, making sure to turn his back from those longing looks. 

Determined to forget all about Mya Young he went out with the rest of the Guns for a night of drinking and fucking. He figured the best way to get her out of his head was to fuck her right out. Shots of tequila and sake with intermittent whisky thrown in for variety had Desperado feeling no pain by the end of the night. He certainly couldn’t remember the name of the girl tucked under his arm on the way back to the hotel, and if he called her Mya she didn’t seem to mind. 

Two drunken bodies intertwined in the sheets, sweat forming and heavy breathing the only sounds as they found pleasure in each other. As soon as he came Desperado was out, the liquor catching up with him. His body half lying on top of his bedmate, face buried in her chest and her fingers in his hair. 

In the middle of the night Desperado’s head shot up, tilting it as he tried to identify the noise that had awoken him. It sounded again, a soft knock at his hotel room door. Bleary eyed and naked Desperado stumbled from the bed and ripped it open. 

A startled gasp had him focusing, his heart clenching as he say Mya standing there in nothing but a silky robe, her nipples hard and clearly visible through the thin material, a bottle of red wine clutched in her hand as her wide eyes roamed over his naked form. 

“Despy? Who is it?” 

Mya’s eyes filled with tears and heartbreak as she heard the woman’s voice coming from Desperado’s bedroom. Shoulders slumping Desperado looked from Mya to the woman coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, glaring triumphantly at Mya. 

“I told you to stay away. That I was no good for you.” Desperado said with resignation. “I told you to leave me alone.” 

He watched her run away with a sigh, the tears tracking down her face crystal clear in his hazy mind. Closing the door Desperado turned to his companion and pulled her to his lips, devouring her mouth as he pushed her back to the bed, determined to fuck Mya right out of his head once again.


	21. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Desperado cheating? Song fic based on Dirty Laundry by Carrie Underwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Explicit Language, Angst

Gathering the laundry from around your bedroom you frowned as you picked up Despy’s white button-down shirt from last night as a flash of pink on the collar caught your attention. Dropping the basket on the floor you studied the mark a little closer, mind trying to deny the evidence that was right in front of you. Pressing the shirt to your face you inhaled deeply, face crumpling as you smelt strange perfume on it. 

Found it over in the corner  
Wadded up on the bedroom floor  
You shoulda hid it in the closet  
You shoulda burned it, you shoulda lost it

This wasn’t the first time you had smelt perfume on him. In fact, you had confronted him only to be brushed off with platitudes. You had let yourself accept his excuses. They could be true easy enough, but now that you were confronted with that pink lipstick stain on his collar you couldn’t live in denial anymore. 

Before you knew what you were doing you had started throwing his belongings out the window, watching them scatter about the lawn in the breeze. You cheerfully waived at your neighbor across the street who was watching your actions with rapt attention. 

If the neighbors get to asking, I won’t cover nothin’ up  
I’ll tell ‘em every little detail, how you drug me through the mud  
I’m gonna string up your old button-down and slide it on the porch  
Just in case you get the nerve to come knockin’ on my door

It was as you were hauling boxes containing his gaming consoles and computers to join the rest of his junk that he arrived home, sitting in the passenger seat of a car driven by Zack Sabre, Jr. Through the rolled down windows you could hear Zack taunting Despy “uh, oh busted.”

“Babe, what are you doing?” Despy asked calmly climbing out of the vehicle and waving Zack off. 

“Throwing your sorry ass out, what does it look like I’m doing?” You huffed tossing the box in your hands down on the grass dramatically. 

“What did I do?” Desperado asked, careful not to admit to anything without seeing what he was being accused of. 

You didn’t reply verbally, just grabbed that damn shirt and shoved it against his chest. 

“That lipstick look familiar?” You asked mockingly. “Perfume smell good?” You watched arms folded across your chest as Despy looked at the shirt his face giving nothing away.

“You’re really throwing a fit cause of some lipstick on my shirt?” He asked as if you were the one in the wrong.

“Of course I am!” You shouted. “You’re cheating on me. What kind of reaction do you expect?” 

“I didn’t cheat on you. It would be nice if, instead of flying off the handle, you actually spoke to me. I thought we loved each other. Thought we had trust in this relationship.” He said sadly. “Apparently I was mistaken.” Your anger drained away a bit at his words, wondering if you had misread the situation. He seemed so earnest, so upset.

“What other explanation could there be?” You asked him anxiously watching him for any signs of deception.

“Last night was the company party. You know the one I asked you to attend with me and you didn’t want to go?” He chided. “You know how many women hugged me last night? You think maybe it was possible one of their lipsticks got on my shirt? Their perfume rubbed off on me?” 

Your shoulders slumped. It made sense. And he did ask you to go with him. You had begged off, not being one for parties. You knew he had been disappointed, he had really wanted you to go with him for once. 

“I love you, Y/N. With everything I have. But I can’t keep coming home to accusations. And now my shit thrown all over the yard? This is embarrassing.” He stepped up to you, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a kiss to the crown of your head. “I’m going to go to the gym and I want you to pick this up while I’m gone. And please explain to our neighbor that I’m not a cheating asshole.”

“I’m sorry Despy,” You cried into his shirt. “I’m just so scared of losing you. I’ll do better.” 

Despy kissed you one last time before heading into the house and grabbing his car keys. Waving to you as he pulled out of the driveway he pulled out his cellphone and called up Zack.

“You’re such an asshole man. Almost ratted me out” Despy told his friend. “You want to meet at the gym?” 

“So, you talked yourself out of the doghouse?” Zack laughed through the phone as he confirmed he would meet him there.

“Of course I did. She’s feeling so guilty she’ll do whatever the fuck I want for the next few days.” Despy said crudely. “I just have to be a little more careful in the future, so I don’t get caught.”


	22. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperado's girlfriend is caught lusting after his tag partner Kanemaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Choking, Leash Play, Leashes, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, no slash

“Why you lookin’ at Kanemaru like that?” El Desperado asked you, leaning back in the booth they were occupying to get a good look at your face. The two of you were hanging out in a little dive bar Suzuki Gun had essentially taken over. The entire stable was spread through the little space, filling it with their boisterous behavior. His lips tightened as your face lit up in a guilty blush as you dragged your gaze away from Kanemaru. 

“Like what?” You asked with a small laugh. “I’m not looking at him like anything.”

“You’re looking at him like you want to fuck him.” Desperado said bluntly.

“I am not!” You contested shaking your head in denial of his accusation.

Desperado grabbed his tumbler of scotch and took a slow sip keeping you locked in his stare the entire time. 

“I’m not Despy!” You professed your innocence once again. 

“fine. You’re not.” Desperado said after a moment making you sag in relief that he believed you. Guilt surge through you at the same time for lying to him as Desperado was not wrong. You had been looking at Kanemaru and imagining what it would be like to fuck him. It had started with a small crush on him, but slowly had grown the more time you spent around him. He was a complete asshole to women, treating them as no more than a means to get off and that turned you on immensely. You found yourself fantasizing about him using you in the basest of ways. 

Desperado slid out of the booth, leaving you to yourself as he joined Minoru and Lance at the bar. With him otherwise occupied you resumed staring at Kanemaru. You bit your lip as he grabbed the waitresses’ ass and pulled her in between his legs, trapping her as she uselessly pushed against his chest to get free. He took a long swig from his ever-present bottle of whisky then poured some over her head before pushing her away with a malicious laugh. As he looked away from the coughing waitresses who was rubbing her burning eyes Kanemaru caught you staring at him. He smirked looking from you to Despy with a cocked eyebrow, taking another pull from his whisky bottle before turning his back on you.

The way that look made you feel should be illegal. You felt like your panties were immediately soaked, the guilt you were feeling only making you more excited. You really needed to get a handle on this little infatuation of yours.

The waitress appeared at the end of your table reeking of whisky. You couldn’t help but stare at the mascara tracks running down her cheeks from Kanemaru’s impromptu shower. Ordering another cocktail you watched her walk away, attempting to keep a wide berth from Kanemaru’s grabbing hands. 

Eventually Desperado wandered back to your booth, slinging his arm around your shoulder as Zack and Taka slid onto the opposite seats. More shots were ordered, and the night continued until the early morning hours until finally Despy declared it time to go. You tumbled into the waiting cab behind Desperado getting startled when Kanemaru slid in behind you. 

His hands were immediately on you, pulling you across the seat and onto his lap as you struggled. His fingers tangled in your hair and pulled your mouth to his in a sloppy kiss, his tongue pushing past your lips the taste of whisky exploding in your mouth. Finally, he freed you and pushed you off his lap making you land on the floor of the cab. 

“What’s going on Despy?” You asked trying to right yourself back on the seat, only to be kept on the ground by Kanemaru’s foot.

“Whores don’t get seats,” Kanemaru spat.

‘Just giving you want you want babe,” Desperado said with a shrug. “Think I haven’t noticed you panting after him for months now? Did you think I didn’t see you staring at him all night?” You shivered as he stared down at you with those cold eyes of his, the contacts making his eyes an ice blue that always chilled you. “tonight, you’re going to be our toy. I hope you’re ready.” 

You looked between the two men, swallowing heavily as you imagined being taken by Desperado and Kanemaru at the same time. Never in your wildest fantasies had you imagined that particular scenario. Desperado was incredibly possessive of you. Him being willing to share you wasn’t something you had ever considered. 

The cab pulled in front of your apartment and Kanemaru climbed out first, grabbing you by the hair and pulling you along as Desperado trailed behind you digging your keys from your purse. Barely through the door Kanemaru threw you on the ground his hands moving to his pants and pulling his cock out as Desperado moved past the two of you into your bedroom.

You didn’t have time to wonder what he was doing immediately finding Kanemaru’s dick buried in your mouth your hands flying to his thighs as you tried to brace yourself against his intrusion. It wasn’t until Desperado came up behind you and snapped the collar to his leash around your neck that you knew you were in for a long night. Kanemaru released your hair and took hold of the leash Desperado handed off to him, slowly wrapping it around his fist as you stared up at him.

“You wanted Kanemaru’s dick,” Kanemaru said. “Now you have it. What are you going to do?” He bucked his hips his tip striking the back of your throat making you cough and sputter around him. Desperado’s hands came to your hips pulling you up and off Kanemaru’s cock. Jerking you by the leash Kanemaru dragged you over to the arm of the couch while Desperado pushed onto the cushions making you lean over the arm. Pulling you back to his cock Kanemaru once again shoved deep in your throat while Desperado pushed your dress up over your hips and ripped your panties off, tossing them over his shoulder. 

His cock pressed into your pussy making you moan around Kanemaru who grunted in response and gave a tug on the leash before tossing it to Despy. You pushed your hips back to meet Despy’s thrusts eyes closing in pleasure unit Kanemaru gave you hard tap on the cheek. 

“Eyes on me. You want me, you look at me while your boyfriend fucks you.” He said pulling his cock out to rest the tip just beyond your lips. “Lick me.” Sticking your tongue, you licked along his slit and circled the head before dipping down to lick along his length while Desperado continued to pound into you. “You would think with how long you’ve been dating her she would know how to suck a dick by now Despy.” Kanemaru said. “Too busy playing with the leash to teach her how to handle a cock properly?” He laughed while you felt a pang of hurt that he seemed to find you lacking.

“She makes up in other ways.” Desperado said with a low chuckle. 

Kanemaru pushed your head back down on his cock settling you into a pace he found pleasurable as he sneered down at you. The next thing you knew Despy had looped the leash around your neck and started choking you. Your hands flew desperately to your neck, gasping out the last of your air as you tried to breathe around Kanemaru’s cock. 

“Harder Desperado,” Kanemaru taunted. “Don’t tell me I need to teach you how to choke the bitch too.” 

“Fuck you Kanemaru.” Despy spat twisting the leash so it bit into the tender flesh of your throat. Vision turning black your fingers fell from the leash falling forward on Kanemaru’s cock when Desperado finally let up on the restriction. Of course, Kanemaru didn’t let up, fucking your throat continuously and you tried to breath through your nose.

You cried out around Kanemaru’s cock as Desperado bottomed out inside you and gave a hard smack to your ass repeating the blow several times alternating between your cheeks. 

“Swallow me,” Kanemaru huffed as he buried himself deep in your throat and squirted his seed. You struggled to swallow around him, making sure nothing leaked from your mouth while Desperado picked up speed behind you as he too reached his climax. 

Pushing away from you Kanemaru headed towards your liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of scotch and swigging directly from it. 

“Stay right there whore.” Kanemaru directed when he saw you start to rise. “I’m not done with you yet. I still need to fuck your pussy. Hopefully its better than your mouth.” 

You rested your head on the arm of the couch, still struggling to get a good breath through the rawness in your throat. You were mentally and physically exhausted. The alcohol was definitely catching up to you. Despite all that you found yourself excited for Kanemaru and Desperado to take you once again, this time from opposite ends.


	23. What's My Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzuki Gun's new intern can't seem to learn the proper way to address El Desperado so he has to give her a little lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Smut, Choking, Leash play, dubious consent

“Who the fuck are you?” The masked man growled as he yanked open the door to the Suzuki Gun locker room in response to your knocking. His hostile greeting threw you for a loop, staring back at him in bewilderment. 

“I asked you a fucking question.” He spat again. “Who are you and why are you pounding on our door?” 

“I wasn’t pounding, I was knocking.” You said finding your voice trying to hide your reflexive flinch when he sneered at you. “I’m Y/N. The intern assigned to work with Suzuki Gun?” You trailed off your statement turning into a question as his expression didn’t change a bit. The HR Director had told you they were informed of your arrival. He didn’t look like he was expecting you in the slightest. 

Finally he stepped back and motioned for you to enter. You found yourself alone in the room with him as he closed the door behind him. Slowly he circled you, his intense blue eyes seemingly categorizing every inch of you. 

“The others are out at the ring.” He finally said moving to sit back down on the couch he had been occupying prior to your interruption. Replacing the ice pack on the knee he had tweaked he introduced himself. “I am El Desperado. You may call me Desperado. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

You nodded your understanding shifting anxiously from foot to foot as you wondered just what you were supposed to do. It wasn’t helping that he was staring at you as if you were a giant annoyance. Finally he huffed out an aggrieved noise.

“Go to gorilla and see if the guys need anything. You’re not going to just stand around in here.” Desperado said dismissing you with his curt words. You hurried out happy to get away from the unwarranted hostility. You sincerely hoped the rest of them weren’t as capricious as Desperado seemed to be. Then again you wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He did appear to be injured. Maybe he was in pain and taking out his frustrations on you. 

So you went to gorilla and got introduced to the whirlwind that was the men of Suzuki Gun. Loud and chaotic was the best way to describe them and you wondered how in the heck you were going to keep up with them. Not to mention the fact that their leader terrified you. You couldn’t even look the man in the eyes without shuddering. You trailed after the group back to the locker room, standing quietly against the doorframe as they spread out. Beer cans were tossed into everyone’s hands as they got comfortable. 

“How’s the knee Desp?” Taka said slinging his arm around the masked man’s shoulders as he sunk into the couch beside him.

“Just a bit sore. I don’t think it’s anything major.” Desperado replied popping open his beer and taking a long swig. 

“Good to hear Despy. Good to hear.” Minoru Suzuki said slinging a towel around his neck and heading back towards the showers. He paused to clap Desperado on the shoulder as he left. 

You watched the interplay with fascination seeing the various interplays between the men, able to see the real affection they had for one another. You were grateful to see that, it made them less intimidating in your eyes. 

“Would you like more ice Despy?” You asked leaving your perch by the door and taking a few steps towards him. However the immediate silence that descended over the room had you pausing head raising to meet Desperado’s glare. 

“What did you just call me?” He asked.

“Despy?” You said quietly, making it sound more like a question.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to call me Despy.” He said flatly. “I’m pretty sure I told you Desperado. Didn’t I?” You nodded slowly in acknowledgement, embarrassment coursing through you as you felt the attention of the entire locker room on you. “Don’t do it again.” With those words he turned back to his conversation with Taka leaving you to retreat back to your post by the door. 

You had hoped as time moved on Desperado’s attitude towards you would thaw. It never did. It probably didn’t help that you continuously messed up and called him Despy. You couldn’t help it. Everyone around you called him Despy. Friends and enemies alike used the shortened version of his name. Yet every single time you slipped he acted as if you were personally offending him. Pointedly reminding you that you had been repeatedly warned not to call him Despy. 

This morning they had you running around like crazy in a hundred different directions. It was no wonder you messed up. You weren’t even thinking when you had yelled after him down the hallway. Trying to catch his attention you had yelled out Despy as you rushed to bring him the leash he had forgotten in the locker room. 

“You just don’t learn do you?” He asked with a disappointed shake of his head. “You’re going to regret that, sweetheart.” You were left staring at him after those ominous words as Suzuki Gun disappeared through the curtain to start their match. 

The rest the day had passed rather uneventfully and you were able to push the encounter from your mind. Desperado didn’t say anything further, in fact he pretty much ignored you. Which suited you fine since you couldn’t seem to do anything right as far as he was concerned. 

The words only came back to you as you stared at him standing on your doorstep. Swallowing nervously your eyes darted down to the leash he held in his hands as he stared at you with his intense blue eyes. He pushed past you without invitation, his hand grabbing your arm and pulling you after him. 

“You remember what I told you earlier?” Desperado asked throwing you down on the couch. You bounced against the back of it, eyes watering as you nodded. “Are you going to accept your punishment?” His hands idly stroked the thick black leash drawing your gaze. Lips parting you gasped looking up into his eyes and wondering what exactly he had in store for you. Hesitantly you nodded yes that you would accept whatever he wanted to do to you. You were scared and excited, his intensity striking a chord deep inside you. 

“Get naked and get on your knees.” Desperado commanded stepping back to give you room. Hurriedly obeying his command you stripped free of your clothing and knelt in front of him. Your heart raced as he slid a thick block collar around your neck and attached the leash to it. “Take out my cock.” 

Trembling hands pulled his cock from his pants, stroking the length as Desperado wound the leash around his fist pulling you closer as your mouth opened taking his cock into your mouth. With a yank he was immediately buried in the back of your throat holding the leash taut as he smirked and watched you choke around him. 

“I should fuck your face until you can’t speak anymore since you can’t be bothered to get my name right.” Desperado said bucking his hip against your lips as you stared up at him with watery eyes. Pulling you back with a sharp tug of the leash Desperado sneered at you. “What’s my name?” He asked.

“Desperado.” You choked out. 

“So you do know it.” Desperado said forcing his dick back into your mouth. “So are you deliberately using the wrong name? Were you looking to get punished?” You shook your head against him trying to profess your innocence against his cock.

“So you’re just stupid?” He asked with a condescending smile as he jerked you forward with the leash. “Your knees is probably a good place for you to learn to be then. Cause you’re not going to get far if you can’t even remember a simple name.” Once again he pulled out of your throat this tie starting down the hallway that lead to your bedroom pulling harshly on the leash to make you crawl after him. 

Walking through the door Desperado paused surveying the room before he pulled you over to the dresser. Grabbing you by the arm he pulled you to your feet and made you bend over it. You stared at him through the attached mirror, watching him wind the leash around his fist and giving you a sickly sweet smile. 

“Keep your eyes open and on the mirror.” He commanded. “You’re gonna watch yourself get fucked like a bitch with a leash on. Watch yourself cum all over my cock with a collar on like a dog.” Spreading you open Desperado pushed his cock into your pussy pulling back on the leash and making your back arch unnaturally. You couldn’t tear your eyes from the image in the mirror. Black collar standing out starkly against your skin, Desperado pulling on the leash while he pounded into you. You were embarrassed at how aroused you were with his demeaning treatment, your pussy pulsing around his dick as he slammed you repeatedly into the dresser. 

You were going to have bruises in the morning. You could already feel them forming as the wood bit into your tender skin. Desperado kicked your legs further apart slapping his free hand down on your ass cheek and you gave a strangled cry as it fueled your arousal. It was with your eyes locked on his own cold blue ones that you came around Desperado’s cock with a scream head falling forward as you rode out your orgasm. 

Pulling out of you Desperado guided you back to your knees and pushed his cock past your lips, his seed erupting and coating your tongue. 

Casually pulling out of your mouth Desperado tucked himself back into his pants before reaching out and unhooking his collar from your neck. 

“Please do try to get my name correct. Your next punishment won’t be nearly this enjoyable.” Desperado issued his parting warning before leaving your room and apartment while you knelt on the floor wondering what had just happened.


	24. Respect Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held her on a pedestal. Worshiped her. Until she wanted something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Rough Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence

Work Text:

 

You never realized the day you asked your boyfriend El Desperado to be rougher with you in the bedroom that it was the day you were making the biggest mistake of your life. It seemed when you made the request you had flipped a switch. Gone was the sweet attentive boyfriend you had been with for six months and in his place was a stranger. You had wanted to be manhandled, treated like a slut. You had gotten so much more. You didn’t realize what you had done when you had asked for that type of treatment. Before Despy had respected you. Held you on a pedestal above other women. Then you asked to be treated like no more than a common whore and he saw you for what you were. No longer were you worthy of being worshiped and adored. You were no better than any other woman he had fucked. And so he was going to give you the same treatment they received. 

A few weeks ago you had been at the arena with Despy and for the first time Minoru Suzuki’s current girlfriend was there at the same time. At first you had been embarrassed at the way Minoru treated her, how disrespectfully he handled her. What he made her do. You had to bury your face in Despy’s shirt at some of things you saw. It seemed so casual. None of the guys, not even Despy, blinked an eye. It made you realize this was probably rather commonplace and it disgusted you. Yet at the same time you couldn’t help but notice the dampness between your thighs. You were intrigued by the behavior; more so when you saw the bruises and marks adorning her body when she was stripped. Quite clearly Minoru did not play nicely with her and you felt a yearning within you. Then you saw Despy with the leash for the first time. Hooking it on Iisuka and dragging the big man out to the ring. For the first time you watched the Suzuki Gun entrance and match, getting excited as you watched Desperado handling the leash. You imagined yourself on all fours, being pulled along by the leash and it made you wet. 

You hadn’t said a word to Despy. Confused by the sudden yearnings in you. Those types of thoughts had never crossed your mind before. You had been over the moon in your relationship, happy, satisfied. But after seeing that you were malcontent. Making love to Despy no longer seemed to satisfy you. Then you had overheard a discussion you weren’t meant to. Between Despy and Zack Sabre Jr. wherein they were talking about some of their past exploits. Hearing what he had done to women in the past made you realize he was behaving differently with you. That he was capable of the things you were suddenly wanting. That was what had made you decide to talk to him about your desires. 

The day had started innocently enough. Despy had a rare day off so the two of you had slept in, making leisurely love before going out for breakfast at a small sidewalk bistro. While you ate your mind kept wandering. You didn’t even realize you had spaced out until Despy had called your name several times, waving his hand in front of your face to get your attention.

“I’m sorry Desp.” You said with a smile, using his nickname. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?” He asked with a smile, his eyebrow raising as you flushed bright red. Now he was really curious as to what was running through your mind. 

“Nothing…I mean something obviously…but nothing.” You stumbled on your words, flustered and could feel how flushed your face was. You could see the curiosity in Despy’s expression and knew you were going to have to talk. He wasn’t going to give it up. “I’ll tell you.” You said with resignation. “Just not here. When we get home.” Despy nodded and let it drop, the two of you continuing your meal in companionable silence. 

The walk home seemed to take forever, and your hand was sweaty in Despy’s grip as you realized you were getting closer to voicing your desires with every step. You cast a side eye glance at him, smiling when he caught you looking. 

“Talk to me love.” He said as soon as you were through the door, pulling you along to the couch and settling you back against his chest. “What’s on that pretty little mind of yours?” You hesitated, nerves kicking in but you knew you had to speak up about your desires. 

“You’ve got to promise you won’t laugh at me or make fun of me.” You told him. “And no saying anything until I’m done.” 

“Okay. I won’t say a word.” He promised. 

“This is hard for me to say.” You started. “I don’t want to upset you or make you think I’m not happy because I am. But I’m not satisfied.” You felt him tense underneath you, his hands dropping from where they had ben caressing your upper arms as you spoke. “It’s….it’s just that I need something more.” Suddenly restless you rose from the couch, crossing your arms across your chest as you paced the room, glancing at Despy before quickly looking away. You couldn’t bear to see the hurt you were causing. He looked heartbroken. 

“I love you. I do. So much.” You said emphatically. “But I’m tired of being treated like I’m perfect. Like I’m gonna break if you get a little rough with me. I don’t want to be on this pedestal you have me on. I have flaws and faults and I make mistakes. And I don’t want to make love, I want to get fucked.” You said it all in a rush.

“You don’t like the way I treat you?” Desperado asked and you cringed at the blankness you heard in his voice, knowing you had put it there. But it was too late to stop now. You had to get your feelings out. 

“No I don’t!” You said firmly. “I’m sick of being treated like an angel. I’m not. I want you to stop treating me so gently. I want rough. I want you to fucking take what you want. I heard you talking with Zack about the other women you’ve been with. I want that. I want you to slap the leash on me and make me your bitch. I want you to stop treating like a lady and use me like a whore!” Your words hung in the air like a heavy cloud, Desperado not saying a word as you fidgeted nervously. 

“Fine.” He said, his voice devoid of the loving emotion that usually rang through it when he spoke to you. “You want me to treat you like all the others. Like a common slut?” He looked at you, trapping you in his cold gaze. “Then I will.”

You watched warily as he unbuckled his pants, pulling out his cock and stroking it. “Come here and get on your knees. Show me how much of me you can swallow.” He demanded and his coarse words sent a thrill through you. He had never spoken to you like that before. You walked over to him, sinking down your knees with a smile, reaching for his cock eagerly. You took just the tip in as you usually did. You had to ease yourself into sucking him all in. This time though, Desperado didn’t wait for you to get comfortable, pushing down on the back of your head and immediately burying himself in your throat. He held you down despite your gagging, spit drooling out of your mouth as you struggled against him. You yelped around his cock as he yanked on your hair painfully hard choking as he somehow managed to push himself even deeper. Your fingernails dug into his thighs as you fought him until he yanked you off and glared at you. “I said fucking swallow me. Stop fighting or you’re gonna get hurt.” He shoved you back down on his cock and you were so shocked by his callous words you didn’t fight him, letting him push you down at will as you tried valiantly not to gag. 

You felt like your throat was raw by the time he pulled you off him, giving you a rough shove and knocking you back onto your ass. You stared up at him in wide-eyed disbelief wiping the drool off your chin and the tear tracks off your cheeks. 

“Get your ass in that room and on all fours.” Despy said. You slowly rose to your feet wondering what you had gotten yourself into.

“Despy…” You said words cut off as he grabbed you by the throat and squeezed it, holding you up on your toes.

“Don’t call me that anymore. My girlfriend calls me Despy.” He growled. “Whores call me Desperado.” 

“But…but” You protested. You were still his girlfriend. You didn’t understand. 

“You’re the one who asked for this. Wanted to be treated like the others. Didn’t want to be adored and loved.” Desperado snapped. “So get in that fucking bedroom and be ready for me.” He released you and you hurried down the hallway. Despite your fear of his sudden change in attitude you were still excited. He was treating you rough, like you had imagined and you were excited to feel him pounding into you without care. You just hadn’t expected him to go so hard so quickly. 

Stripping your clothes off you climbed onto the bed on all fours as directed.

“Look at how wet that pussy is,” Desperado said startling you as he entered silently. You hadn’t even realized he was standing behind you. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this wet.” You whimpered as his fingers ran through your slit gathering your juices and wiping them on your ass. “Wish I had known before I wasted all my time that all you were was another slut.” 

“I’m not a slut.” You protested crying out as Desperado slammed his hand down on your ass with a resounding thwack. 

“If you’re not a slut how come you want me to treat you like one?” He asked and you felt the bed dip as he climbed up behind you, his cock teasing at your entrance before he slammed it home with a snap of his hips. “If you more than just another whore, how come your cunt is dripping down your thighs.” He growled slamming into you at a furious pace as you braced yourself trying to keep steady under his assault. He slapped your ass repeatedly, making it burn with each smack and making you cry out in pain and beg him to stop.

“You wanted me to be rough, so I’m being rough. What’s the matter? Can’t handle it?” Desperado scoffed not slowing his blows. “Fucking whore. Hope you know how much the boys are gonna enjoy you. Whole fucking stable’s been wanting to get at you since I meet you. See how much of a lady you feel like after they run you through.” 

You hated that your pussy was getting wetter by the second at his words, your body spasming as you imagined being taken by the Suzuki Gun stable, imagining them fucking you until you couldn’t move. The more dirty things he promised the more it sent you flying towards your orgasm until you couldn’t stop it anymore.

You cried out as you came, tightening around Desperado’s cock as he dug his fingernails into your back and raked them down, leaving long red welts down your back. You panted, face falling into the bedspread as he fucked you, his palm slapping your ass as you pushed your hips back at him rocking through the sensations of your post orgasm sensitivity. He grunted above you and pulled out, splashing his seed across your back. 

When you recovered enough to climb off the bed you found Desperado dressed and preparing to leave.

“Where are you going?” You asked with a puzzled knit to your brow. He hadn’t mentioned any plans and you had hoped to spend the evening together after your first experience like that. 

“It’s really none of your fucking business.” He said with a sneer. “I don’t make it a habit of asking permission from sluts to go out.” 

Your shoulders slumped and tears filled your eyes as he left the house. Despy had never spoken to you like that before. Yes you had wanted coarser treatment, but you had thought outside of the bedroom he would treat you the same. Apparently not. 

As you learned over the next few weeks, Desperado had no respect for sluts. When you had said that was what you wanted to be he was done. He had thought you were special, but you had proven yourself just like the others. Every night he showed you exactly what he thought of you now. And tomorrow…well tomorrow he had promised the boys he’d bring you by for a visit. Something you were both dreading and anticipating.


	25. Leashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is fascinated by him and his leash. He notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BDSM, Light BDSM, Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Leashes, leash play

El Desperado watched her with an amused expression on his face. She thought she was so subtle. But he saw. She tried to valiantly hide it, but he could see through her pretense. He smirked imagining how red her face would turn when he told her he knew. He’d bet she would stammer and blush and get all shy, ducking her head and staring at the floor as she always did when she was embarrassed. He saw the blatant longing on her face when she looked at it. When she thought no one was around she looked at the leash with such raw yearning that it made his dick hard. Desperado imagined she would look so pretty with it wrapped around her neck. Crawling to him on all fours, trailing behind him as he lead her around like a bitch. 

Desperado stepped out of the shadows and into the gorilla area. He would have her. Now it was just a matter of when. He didn’t want to be rushed. Wanted to make sure he had plenty of time to show her exactly how much control he had over her. Walking over to her Desperado leaned around her body and grabbed the thick black leash off the crate it was resting on, flexing his fist around the handle with a smirk as he heard the small intake of breath as her eyes zeroed in on the leash in his hand. 

“Don’t mind me beautiful,” Desperado said as he pulled back from her. “Just need to get my leash ready for…. Whatever may come up.” His eyes briefly met hers, just long enough to see the flash of arousal she couldn’t hide before he walked away, leaving her staring after him. 

Over the next few weeks Desperado systematically set out seducing her, planting the seeds for his eventual move. He wanted her ready for him, pliant; desperate. When he finally made his move there wouldn’t be a thought in her mind of even saying no. 

Desperado sat on a crate near the stage entrance, leash and collar in hand. She was watching, while trying to look like she wasn’t, as he stroked the leash through his hands, idly wrapping the thick black braid around his fist and then letting it unravel. She was so fixated on his hands that she was startled when he jumped off the crate and moved to stand in front of her. 

“Will you hold onto this while I go hunt down Iizuka?” Desperado asked her, smirk hidden behind his mask as she raised hesitant trembling hands. She gasped when his hands enfolded hers, wrapping her small fists around the leash. “Why are you shaking? There’s nothing to be afraid of. It won’t hurt you.” He released her hands and walked away calling over his shoulder as he did so. “Unless you want it to.” 

After the match Desperado could feel her eyes on him. He could practically feel the path burned by her eyes as they moved over his sweaty body, turning in time to catch her eyes lingering on the leash hanging over his shoulders. He stared at her with his intense blue eyes until she dropped her gaze and quickly began shuffling papers on her desk in an effort to look busy. Desperado silently laughed to himself, continuing his conversation with Taichi while slipping the leash off his arm and tossing it onto her desk as the two men walked back towards the Suzuki Gun locker room. The trap had been laid and now all he had to do was sit back and wait until she took the bait. 

It didn’t take long. Desperado was rather sure she waited outside in the hallways until she was sure every last member of his stable had emptied out of the locker room. As soon as the boss had cleared out there was a timid sounding knock on the door. 

“Come in.” He called leaning back in the folding metal chair he was seated on, legs spread wide, hands resting on his thighs. She poked her head through the door, eyes scanning the room for reassurance he was in fact alone before she stepped in. 

“You left this on my desk.” She said stepping towards him, extending the leash in her hand. Desperado smiled as he saw the white knuckled grip she had on the thing. Her arm slowly dropped as he made no move to grab it, just stared back at her. 

“Did I?” Desperado asked. 

“You know you did. You threw it right on my desk before you left.” She huffed, shifting from foot to foot as she waited for Desperado to relieve her of the leash. “Why did you do that?” 

“I was just giving you the excuse to get what you want.” Desperado said casually inspecting his nails.

“What I want?” She asked her eyes darting to the leash in her hand and dropping it like it burned her.

“Pick that up!” Desperado said sharply and without knowing why she did so, she immediately squatted and picked up the leash, holding it tightly in her grip once again. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip wondering why she was still standing here and why she had jumped to obey Desperado’s command. 

“You think I don’t know what you want?” He laughed. “I’ve seen you. The way you eye me when you think I’m not watching. I’ve seen you looking at that leash with desperation. Longing. I know what you want and I’m going to give it to you.” He watched her expression as he laid out her secrets and he was right, she did turn a delightful shade of red that went down her neck and disappeared under her shirt. Desperado was curious as to how far down that flush went. Her head ducked down to stare at the floor as she stammered denials so quietly he had to strain to hear them. 

“I can do anything I want to you and you’ll still enjoy it.” Desperado said sharply cutting off her protests. “You want me and you want this leash. We can make this pleasurable or it can go the other way. It’s your call.”

“Put the leash in your mouth.” He said firmly after giving her a moment to contemplate his words. Her head jerk up in surprise and he almost laughed at the blatant desire in her eyes as she looked from him to the leash; her eyes darting around the room as if expecting people to suddenly appear as he waited patiently for her to comply. It was inevitable that she would. He had laid the pathway carefully over the past few weeks, now she just needed to walk along it.

Sure enough she slowly raised the leash to her lips, hesitating for a second before pressing the thick cord between her lips and holding it there, letting her hands fall to her side.

“Good girl.” Desperado praised her. “Now I want you to take off that blouse of yours and throw it on the floor.” He watched never taking his intense gaze off her, his dick growing hard as she exposed her skin to his view. The flush of her skin carried down to the tops of her breasts covered by a lacy pale blue bra. Desperado’s hand moved to shift his groin, adjusting the growing erection and letting his hand palm his cock through his pants. “Now the bra.” 

The bra quickly joined her blouse on the floor, her nipples hardening as they were exposed to the air. Desperado could tell her jaw was getting uncomfortable holding the heavy leash in place and he considered making her hold it there until she had no choice but to drop it giving him an excuse to punish her. He pushed that thought to the side for another time. For now he wanted to play. 

“Lose the pants. Keep the panties.” Desperado commanded with a pleased nod of his head as she quickly complied. She was losing her hesitance, giving him control and he liked that. He ran his critical gaze over her now bared body, eyes lingering on her breasts as he pondered his next move. 

“Play with your breasts.” Desperado told her watching as she moved her hands to her breasts, her fingers playing with the taut nipples, lightly pinching and twisting them as she struggled to keep the leash in her mouth. “Pinch them harder.” Her squeak of pain went straight to his cock and Desperado gave it a squeeze as he watched her harshly pinch her nipples, turning them a lovely shade of red. 

“Finger your pussy.” Was his next command, more praise forthcoming as she slid her fingers beneath her panties while continuing to tease her nipple with her other hand. Desperado’s hungry eyes watched her fingers moving through her panties his own hand moving over his cock, squeezing it roughly as he watched her breathing become choppy pants. He watched her legs begin to tremble, her mouth getting white around the edges as she clamped down hard on the leash her fingers stuttering in their movements as she quickly approached her climax.

“Stop!” He yelled earning a loud whimper of protest as she stared at him with disbelieving eyes. But her fingers immediately stopped their movements and she stood frozen in place panting heavily. “On all fours. Crawl to me.” Desperado grinned beneath his mask as he saw the last vestiges of pride fighting against her as she dropped down to all fours, still holding the leash clamped tightly in her mouth and crawling towards him as he admired the sway of her hips. 

“Leash,” he said holding out his hand when she was in front of him and she obediently dropped it into the outstretched palm. “Are you excited princess?” He asked mockingly. “Ready to get what you’ve wanted for so long?” 

“Yes.” She said breathlessly, eyes hyper focused on the leash in his hand, her neck already aching to feel the collar snapped around it. 

“Good girl. You’re going to give me what I want right?” Desperado asked, unbuckling the collar as she watched with rapt attention her head nodding at his words. “I give you what you want. You do what I want. And at the end I might let you cum.” 

“Might?” She couldn’t help but ask, eyes raising to meet his. She wished she could read his expression, as his eyes revealed nothing, but the mask held his secrets. 

“You’ve got to earn the right to cum little girl.” Desperado said reaching his hand out to stroke her silky hair. “Please me and I may allow you to finger yourself until you cum.” She winced as his hand suddenly tightened, wrapping around her long hair and pulling her to kneel between his knees. As the thick black collar latched around her neck, she had never felt freer or more at peace. She felt a peace wash over her and like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. A weight she hadn’t even known was there. A serene smile was on her face as Desperado tugged on the leash, wrapping it around his fist as he pulled her face into his crotch. “Suck me.” 

Her hands eagerly freed him from his tights, encircling his thick cock and stroking it before putting him in her mouth. She ignored her aching jaw moving up and down on him as she sucked and used her tongue to caress his cock as she brought him pleasure. She was incredibly conscious of the weight around her neck, the constriction of the collar on her as she moved. Desperado had fastened it tightly. A tad too tight for comfort, but she found herself relishing the restriction of her air flow and the biting of the leather into her tender flesh. 

“Focus.” Desperado said sharply, giving a tug of the leash when she slowed her movements as she got lost in her thoughts. She gasped as Desperado pulled down on the leash forcing himself deeper in her throat. “Keep your hands to yourself.” He growled when she reflexively moved to brace herself on his thighs. Her hands fluttered, unsure what she should do with them, receiving a barked order to put them behind her back as he plundered her throat. Clasping her hands behind her waist she tried to concentrate on breathing through her nose as Desperado violently took her mouth, pulling her as he wished with the leash and taking total control of the encounter. She repeatedly gagged as he rammed the back of her throat, the throbbing between her legs growing to an almost uncomfortable ache and she prayed that he gave her permission to come when they were done. 

After what seemed like an eternity he finally slowed his thrusts, pushing her off his cock and making her land on her back as he stood over her stroking his cock. Hot steams of cum splattered on her face and hair as he squeezed the last few drops free to land on her chest. She stared up at him, breathing heavily, her tongue darting out to taste the cum on her lips as he looked down at her leash dangling in his hands as he squatted down. She whimpered when he put the leash between her legs, rubbing the coarse material over her swollen clit as her hips bucked to meet the pressure. 

“Rub yourself with it.” Desperado said rising to stand and leaving the leash laying between her thighs. He crossed his arms, looming over her as her hands gripped the leash and tentatively rubbed in over her clit and moaning as the pleasure coursed through her. “You come all over that leash or you don’t come at all.” He warned, moving to sit back in his chair, intense gaze focused between her legs as she rubbed the braided rope over her pussy, hips bucking as they sought extra pressure, breath coming in hiccups as she chased the burning fire in her stomach. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Desperado said as he watched, leaning forward elbows on his knees. “I think I want to play with you some more. I want to take you home and make you crawl on all fours until your knees are bruised.” She gasped at his words, images flashing through her mind and her pussy pulsed making her rub faster with the leash as she met his eyes. “Would you like that? Do you want me to make you my bitch?” 

“Yes,” she screamed as she came, juices dripping out of her pussy and soaking the leash as she fell back in an exhausted slump. A towel landed on her chest as Desperado directed her to get cleaned up and dressed. 

“Let’s go princess. I want to get you home. I have so many games we’re going to play.” Desperado said, holding open the locker room door as she walked out ahead of him, still wearing the collar around her neck.


	26. No You Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She breaks up with him but doesn't like how well he takes it. Very short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Break Up, Angst

You had done it. You had finally broken it off with Kyosuke Mikami, better known as El Desperado. You didn’t think you had it in you. For months you had agonized over the decision. Not because you were so hopelessly in love with him, but more that you were afraid of the consequences. El Desperado was a member of the Suzuki Gun stable and to say they didn’t take kindly to betrayal was putting it lightly. You had worked yourself into such a state that you had found yourself actually a little disappointed in his reaction. When you had told Despy that you were breaking up with him, that you were walking away he had simply smiled.

“That’s okay. I don’t need you anymore.” He had said before waving you out the door. In fact, now that you thought about it, you were pretty damn offended that he didn’t seem the least bit perturbed by you dumping him. 

“How dare he?” You fumed aloud. “All these months I’ve been fretting. A worried sick mess over how to break up with him and he can’t even bother to get upset? Just thinks he can brush me off as if I didn’t mean shit to him.” 

You paced around your bedroom getting madder by the second. All your worrying and carrying on for naught. 

Before you thought better of it you found yourself in your car driving towards the Osaka arena set to give the man a piece of your mind. 

If he thought he could just brush you off like that, he had another think coming.


	27. Unifinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you became Minoru Suzuki's girl you had started something with Zack Sabre Jr. and El Desperado. Now that you're free again they want to continue that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: No Slash, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content

You could hear them. Whispering arguing outside the door of your flat. You were scared, wondering what two of your ex-boyfriends stablemates were doing outside your home this late at night. Your hand wrapped around the handle of the wooden baseball bat you kept just in case. You prayed you wouldn’t need to use it. 

“You know the boss is going to kill us right?” You heard Zack Sabre, Jr. ask.

“Nah man. He won’t care. He’s done with her. You saw him throw her out.” El Desperado answered confidently. You swallowed past the lump that had formed in your throat at Despy’s words. Despy who you had once considered a friend. Who you thought was your friend in return. Apparently not given whatever plans he was up to. It hurt that you knew he was right. Minoru Suzuki would not care what they did to you. He had discarded you like trash once he had grown bored of you. You were no longer his consideration. 

Which left you in your current predicament as you stood in the shadows, listening to Zack and Despy’s whispered conversation. You cursed your stupidity when they easily found your spare key hidden under the potted plant on the porch and clenched the bat tighter as you heard the key in the door. Your heart was racing as you watched the door slowly open revealing the two lurking figures. Inhaling a shaky breath you raised the bat swinging wildly as soon as they cleared the doorway. 

Unfortunately your plan didn’t work very well as Zack easily caught the bat wrenching it from your hands and throwing it across the room and stalking towards you with a menacing expression on his face. You backed away from the two intimidating men, your hands held out placatingly as they approached you. 

“Now Y/N, let’s not make this more difficult than it needs to be.” Zack said with a smirk. “You and I both know how this is going to end up, so just drop the act.” 

Your eyes darted between the two men and your mind drifted back to the night you had met them and Minoru. Before Minoru ever came in the picture you had been having the time of your life laughing and flirting with Zack and Despy in the hotel bar, doing shot after shot and having a pretty good idea that the evening was going to end with you in between the two men in your hotel bed. Then Minoru had appeared and you were lost. Immediately sucked in by the aura of danger and violence that practically wafted from the man you were helpless to deny him. Zack and Despy had immediately backed off once Minoru had made his interest known, turning their attentions on another woman as Minoru led you back to his corner booth. 

“You remember that night in the hotel bar, don’t you?” You jumped as Despy’s voice suddenly sounded in your ear. You had been so focused on Zack you had forgotten to keep an eye on Despy. Your breath hitched as Despy’s arms locked around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest. You could feel his hardened groin pressing into the small of your back. “We had you so ready for us? Didn’t we sweet?” He asked smirking against your ear as you gave a small nod. “And then MiSu got the benefit of our hard work.” 

“But that worked out just fine for us. MiSu got to have his fun with you and we learned what a dirty little slut you really were.” Zack said, making your cheeks flush in embarrassment. You weren’t aware that Minoru had shared the details of your sexual exploits with them. 

“Maybe you’ll be a disappointment though.” Despy mused as his hands wandered over your flesh, brushing lightly over your chest. “MiSu didn’t even keep you around long enough to share you with us. You must not have been very good.” You tried to hide how much those words hurt, but by the way Zack’s grin widened you had a feeling you weren’t successful. 

“You didn’t know that did you?” Zack said mockingly. “MiSu likes to share those he finds worthy. Likes to give a little reward to his boys. Shame you never got that far.” 

You shook your head to clear it trying and ignore the very attractive muscular man pressed intimately up against you. “And this leads to you being at my house in the middle of the night how?” You asked. “Do you really think after everything I went through with Minoru that I want anything to do with you two?” You shrugged out of Despy’s hold and stepped away from the temptation he was presenting. You were trying to start a new life. The last thing you needed was to get sucked back into the world of Suzuki Gun. 

“That’s cute.” Zack chuckled. “You really think we don’t know how much you want this? Do you think we’re stupid? That we didn’t see the way you looked at us over the past month? Why do you think MiSu got rid of you? You know his rules: Obedience and loyalty.” Zack said patronizingly. “He knew you weren’t going to be loyal to him. That it was only a matter of time before your lust overtook your senses and you did something stupid.” 

“I wasn’t going to do something stupid.” You said petulantly, unwilling to give them the satisfaction of confirming their accusations. 

“Yes you were.” Despy said moving to stand beside Zack. “Zack knew it. I knew it. Misu knew it. And you damn sure knew it. That’s why you never gave yourself fully to him. So my suggestion is that you stop fighting what you want, and let’s get to the fun stuff.” Further protests died on your lips as your eyes hungrily watched as Despy and Zack began stripping off their clothes. Unbidden your hands began reaching towards Despy’s chest aching to touch the muscles that were calling to you. 

“No.” Despy said firmly pushing your hand away. “We’re in charge here. You don’t touch without permission, understood?” Your nodding agreement was quickly stopped by Despy’s hand wrapping around your throat cutting off your air supply. Tears pricked your eyes as you struggled to breathe around his grasp. “That’s not how you respond to us sweetheart?” Despy cooed. “Let’s try that again.” You fell to your knees gasping as soon as he released you. “Do you understand your instructions?” He asked.

“Yes…sir?” You said tentatively. 

“I’ll accept sir.” Despy said with a smirk. “What about you Zacky?” 

“Sir works.” Zack said with a grin. “Now let’s see how obedient you can be. Open your mouth.” 

Mouth opening wide you watched the two approached eyes drawn to the hard cocks jutting out between their legs. 

“Keep your hands behind your back. You don’t have permission to touch yet.” Despy said pushing his cock into your mouth as you locked your hands behind you. Despy’s hand tangled in your hair, guiding your head back and forth on his cock, smiling down at you as you gagged each time he hit the back of your throat. Pulling you off his dick Despy pushed your head towards Zack’s waiting cock. “Don’t forget about Zack. You’ve got another master to please.” 

You barely had a chance to gasp in a breath before Zack’s length was pushed into your mouth, Despy’s hand continuing to guide your head for a few moments before leaving you in Zack’s hands. You were curious as to what Despy was doing, but were forced to focus on Zack as he thrust his cock in and out of your throat with more vigor than Despy had, choking you with every thrust making spit leak out of your lips. 

“Bring her in here Zack.” Despy called from the back of the house, making you assume he was in the bedroom. Zack pulled out and yanked you to your feet by the hair, dragging you down the hall as you almost ran to keep up with his long strides. 

“All fours on the bed. Now.” Zack ordered smacking you harshly on the ass, making you jump to obey. 

“Yes sir.” You said climbing onto the bed, positioning yourself on all fours in the middle of the king sized bed. You waited impatiently as Zack and Despy quietly conferred at the foot of the bed before making their way to you, Despy taking position at your head and Zack at your rear. 

“Open your mouth pretty girl. Suck Despy’s cock for him.” Zack said, placing another slap across your ass as he lined the tip of his cock up with your opening. You moaned as he slid his cock through your slit, the head bumping over your clit as Despy’s cock searched out your mouth. Opening your lips he passed into your mouth the flesh laying heavily on your tongue as Zack began thrusting into you.

Your hands gripped the comforter as they used you, only able to take what they were giving you as each thrust from one end. All you could do was hold on as your body rocked with the combined forces of their thrusts. You cried out as Despy’s fingers moved to your breasts, pinching your nipples roughly as he fucked your mouth. You could feel the familiar heat pooling in your stomach, humming on Despy’s cock as Zack’s hand moved to your clit, rubbing it roughly between his fingers as you moaned.

‘You gonna come baby?” Despy asked, his breath coming in quick pants as he approached climax. “You wanna come with two cocks inside you?” He chuckled as you nodded around his clock, wide eyes pleading as Zack’s fingers played with you, keeping you just off the edge. “Fucking slut.” He said. “Let go. Come all over our dicks.” Your eyes squeezed shut as Zack gave you what you needed, adding just enough pressure to send you over the edge, sucking hard on Despy as Zack’s hips stilled inside you, filling you. Your mouth was filled as Despy came in it, pulling out of you as you swallowed him down. 

“This was fun.” Zack smiled roguishly. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.” He said as he dressed. 

“Maybe try calling next time instead of just breaking into my house.” You said wincing as you rose from the bed, intent on showering off the night’s activities as you headed gingerly towards the bathroom. 

“Just a suggestion.” You said with a shrug and a smile as you disappeared through the doorway.


	28. How Could You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado finds out his girlfriend has been cheating on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, language, cheating,

Work Text:

 

Kyosuke Mikami, known to the wrestling world as El Desperado, was not happy. Sitting across from a few of his Suzuki Gun stable mates, they had just told him something that had pissed him right off. And broken his fucking heart in the same swoop. Drumming his fingers loudly on the table he tried to keep the heartache of his face, but he knew he wasn’t fooling his brothers. They knew how crazy he was about you, how in love with you he was. They hated causing Kyosuke pain, but as soon as they had found out, they knew they had to tell him. They were loyal to him, not you, and they weren’t going to let you keep playing him.

When you walked in the door you stopped short as you were met with heated glares from your boyfriend and his stablemates. Rising to their feet, his friends clapped him on the shoulder in solidarity before brushing past you without a word, leaving the two of you alone.

“So, I hear you’ve been lying to me,” Kyosuke said casually, leaning back in his chair and trying to get a reign his temper. As mad as he was, he would never stoop so low as to lay his hands on a woman, but he could get some solace from imagining strangling the bitch. 

“Lying to you? About what baby?” You asked innocently, widening your eyes for additional effect. Meanwhile your mind raced, trying to figure out exactly what it is he knew. There were many different things it could be, but judging by his reaction and that of his friends, it had to be the big one.

“Let’s start with last night. You told me you were going out to a movie and then dancing with your friends.” He said.

“I did.” You said vehemently.

“Really? Then how come Taichi and Zack saw you out last night looking quite cozy with Will Ospreay last night, basically fucking him in full view of anyone watching.” 

You paled at his accusation, internally cursing yourself for not being more careful. You had known you were taking a risk by going out in public with Will, but you had managed to convince yourself that there would be no chance of anyone Kyosuke knew being there last night. Of course, you were wrong. Your mind raced trying to come up with a viable excuse but coming up blank.

“So, either you’re a slut spreading for him your first time together, or you’ve been going around behind my back for a while now. Which are you going to admit to?” Kyosuke asked fist clenching as he realized she had probably been playing him for a fool for a while now. She had just been lucky to not get caught.

“It’s been going on for a while,” You admitted finally. “A few months.”

Kyosuke dropped his head at her confirmation, fighting to hold back tears as his heart was broken. “Why Y/N? Why would you do this to me? I gave you everything.” He said brokenly.

“I know you did Kyosuke,” You said, your own voice wavering. “I don’t know why, it just sort of happened.”

“You should have just told me.” He said angrily. “I would have let you go. I would have given anything for you to be happy, and if Will makes you happy I would have stepped aside.” 

“I’m so sorry.” You said quietly. “I just didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“Well, you failed miserably at that. Just go, get the fuck out of my house and go.” Kyosuke said rising to his feet and walking out of the kitchen, never looking back.


	29. Cheaters Never Prosper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado finds out his girlfriend has been cheating on him in less than ideal circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, reluctance, M/F/M Threesome, no slash, cheating, taunting

“Hey Despy! I’ve got a question for you.” Bushi called into the ring where El Desperado was currently locked up with Sanada in the middle of a ten man tag match with Suzuki Gun. The match hadn’t been going long, only a few minutes. 

“Despy! Despy! Despy!” Bushi chanted with a taunting grin on his face, his brothers joining the chant as Desperado tried to ignore them and concentrate on his opponent in the ring. “Hey Despy!”

“What the fuck do you want Bushi?” Despy growled finally breaking out of the hold Sanada had him in and springing away from Sanada’s grasp. He didn’t know why he was entertaining the man’s outburst, but had a feeling if he didn’t respond he wasn’t gonna shut up and would keep distracting Desperado. 

“Your girlfriend…” Bushi said suggestively, the corner laughing at the innuendo as Bushi continued. “I mean your girlfriend is Hisa right?” 

“Keep her name out of your mouth asshole,” Despy snarled glaring over at the masked man, his lapse in attention allowing Sanada to drop kick him in the back of the head and right into the LIJ corner of the ring. As Sanada distracted the referee LIJ landed body shots on Despy as Bushi grabbed him by the head. 

“I mean, I’ve had plenty more than her name in my mouth.” Bushi said. “I can see why you like her so much, I don’t think I’ve ever tasted a pussy so sweet.” 

With a growl of rage Despy ripped free from the confining hands and spun around punching wildly at Bushi’s face. 

Bushi rubbed his jaw as he landed on the ground outside the ring shooting a smirk at his fellow stablemates as he hopped back up on the apron. 

“Despy!” He shouted again. “Hey Despy!” By this point Despy was back in his corner so Bushi had to scream across the ring as he tried to regain his attention.

“Shut the fuck up Bushi!” Despy yelled. “I’m not listening to you, so just shut up and stop wishing you could have my girl.” 

“It’s not wishing when I’ve fucked her better than you ever could.” Bushi replied accepting the tag from Evil has he came into the corner and giving Despy the come on motion with his hand. 

Despy tagged in from Taichi and charged at Bushi who side stepped him with a laugh. 

“Why don’t you ask her where she was last night?” Bushi taunted, smacking Despy across the chest. “She told you she was at the movies right?” 

Despy froze at those words as that was in fact exactly what Hisa had told him. That she had gone to see a movie with some of the other wives. He shook his head dispelling those thoughts. Bushi was just trying to get in his head. And Despy hated to admit it but it was working.

“Hate to tell you my friend but she was in a movie last night, but I don’t think it’s the kind you want her in.” Bushi laughed and got caught off guard by Despy spearing him, coughing he struggled to get his breath while Despy kicked him repeatedly until Naito jumped in and pulled Despy off and threw him into the corner. Bushi rose and the two attacked Despy while the rest of LIJ held off Suzuki Gun’s remaining members. 

“Were you serious? You’ve got her on video?” Naito asked Bushi curiously as they attacked the other masked man. 

“I do,” Bushi confirmed landing a well-placed punch in Despy’s gut. “I’ll show you when we get back to the locker room.” 

He grabbed Despy by the back of his mask and yanked his face close to his mouth. 

“Hear that Despy? I’m gonna show all my boys your girl’s pussy. Let them get a real good look at what I’m going to share with them.” 

Despy yanked free, throwing his elbow into Bushi’s mouth and kicking Naito right in the balls, making the man fall to his knees gasping as the official called for the bell officially ending the match in a DQ. Rushing out of the ring all Desperado wanted to do was go back to the hotel where Hisa was waiting and get her reassurances that none of Bushi’s vile words were true. The only thing causing doubts in his mind was the fact that Suzuki Gun and LIJ, while not friendly by any means, were not openly hostile with each other. Despy couldn’t figure out why Bushi would chose his girlfriend to lie about. Why he would taunt Despy with something easily disproven. Or easily proven, Despy thought as his thoughts whispered about the video Bushi claimed to have. 

Of course he didn’t get to leave straight away as he was immediately called into the management offices to get his ass chewed out for screwing up the match and turning it into a shoot fight. Despy’s ears were ringing by the time they were done with him, and he was positive he would never go off script again just to avoid that reaming out again. While he was getting dragged across the coals he had time to think. His mind continuously drifting to the things Bushi had said. Sure Bushi had done what he did to get Despy wound up, to get in his head, but something about his words were ringing true to Despy and he couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head. 

So it was with that in mind that Despy found himself standing outside the door of the LIJ locker-room. Knowing he was probably asking for trouble he raised his fist and knocked, cursing his stupidity for arriving without backup in enemy territory. 

“You got a lot of nerve showing up here boy,” Naito growled when he opened the door and saw Despy standing there. Naito smirked as he saw he was flying solo. “And with no friends no less.” 

“I just want to talk to Bushi.” Despy said trying to keep a neutral tone. 

“Let him in Naito. I have plenty more to say to El Desperado.” Bushi called making Naito step back with a shrug and open the door fully allowing Despy to enter. He would admit to being a bit jumpy when the door ominously shut behind him, locking him in the room with five rather hostile men. Well, four hostile men, and one masked man with a shit-eating grin on his face. The face of a man who knows he holds all the cards. An expression that told Despy all he needed to know. Bushi was telling the truth. So he didn’t know why he had to torture himself, but he did. 

“You said you had a video. Was that true?” Despy asked. 

“Yes.” Five voices chorused and Despy lowered his head at the confirmation.

“You seriously showed them all?” He asked raising his head to glare at Bushi.

“Of course I did. LIJ shares everything.” Bushi taunted. “Only fair for them to get a preview before I brought her over to play.” 

“Oh fuck you!” Despy growled stepping forward towards Bushi only to stop when all five members rose to meet him. “Hisa may have cheated on me, but there’s no way she would be with all of them.” He protested. His face paled as Bushi extended his phone to him, fighting past the dread that threatened to overcome him and looking at the video on screen. Sure enough front and center was Hisa on her knees with a cock in her mouth that did not belong to her boyfriend. The frame shifted and she got on all fours with Bushi mounting her from behind. A steady run of dirty talk rang through the locker room eventually getting to Bushi talking about his fellow LIJ stablemates. Her moans were loud as he named each off, indicating his intentions of sharing her with them, and when he mentioned all five of them taking her at once her orgasm was practically instantaneous. 

Despy wished he could write it off to her being in the moment, pleasure over riding her rational thoughts, but as they were dressing the camera continued to roll and Despy watched as Hisa brought it up to Bushi, telling him it was something she wanted to try. 

“Fucking whore,” Despy growled shoving the phone into Bushi’s chest and storming out of the locker room and returning to his own family in the Suzuki Gun locker room. He needed some guidance and the best person he knew to go to was Minoru. 

So it was with MiSu’s advice firmly in mind and rage burning through his veins that Despy headed back to the hotel to Hisa with plans in motion that would alter the course of their relationship. 

When he walked into the hotel room he had to work hard to keep his expression clear, planting a smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss Hisa before pulling back with a smirk. 

“You wanna play tonight baby?” He asked, nuzzling his mouth into the crook of her neck as Hisa moaned arching into his touch. “Go get yourself ready. We’re going to have some fun.” Hisa rushed to her feet, smiling widely as she hurried to the ensuite closet and picked out a little dress to wear. As soon as she was locked in the bathroom Despy’s grin fell and he glared at the closed door. Moving around the room he changed into his chosen attire for the night, black slacks, black button down shirt, black vest, black tie and black suit jacket. To top it off he grabbed his mask, slipping into the pocket on the inside of his suit jacket. 

When Hisa finally emerged from the bathroom Despy greeted her with a whistle, taking his time to slowly drink in the beauty before him. It was a shame she had to go and ruin everything he thought. 

“All this for me doll?” He asked with a smirk as he admired the low cut mini dress she was wearing with sky high heels that almost brought her to his height.

“Only for you Despy,” she giggled giving a spin and missing the dark look that crossed his face. 

“It better be.” He said pulling her close to press a harsh kiss to her lips. 

“Always.” She said with smile. If he hadn’t seen the evidence with his own eyes Despy was sure he would have been sucked right in by her lies. She didn’t even flinch as she lied right to his face. 

“Where are we going?” She asked as he led her from their room. 

“It’s a surprise.” Despy said refusing to give her any hints as they walked out to the valet area. As soon as they were in the car Despy turned to her, pulling a blindfold of his pocket and quickly securing it around the compliant Hisa’s eyes. She was trembling with nervous excitement wondering what the night was going to bring. 

When he parked the car Hisa had no idea where they were. It had been a short drive, only about ten minutes, done almost completely in silence as Despy refused to answer any of her questions. He carefully helped her out of the car and up a few steps of what felt like a patio and Hisa again wondered where they were. In whose home. Following the directions he had been given Despy guided Hisa down the hallway towards a waiting bedroom looking at Bushi who was standing to the side of the bed, dressed exactly as Despy but in all white complete with mask. Despy slipped on his own mask before setting out stripping down Hisa and instructing her to lay flat on the bed. 

Hisa complied evidence of her arousal evident as her legs spread and she waited anxiously for what was to come. When fingers brushed her side she moaned, nipples pebbling as they brushed over her breasts and down her stomach. 

“That feel good Hisa?” Despy asked as he watched Bushi run his hands over her body. 

“So good Despy.” Hisa said arching into the touch. 

“So good huh? Feels nice, familiar?” Despy asked his voice hardening a bit.

“Familiar?” Hisa asked in confusion, question turning to a moan when the fingers tweaked her nipples. Bushi stepped away and Despy moved to his vacated spot, running his fingers over the same path Bushi had followed. 

“Yes familiar. It’s only me right?” Despy asked, his breath hot against her ears and Hisa shivered as she realized he was wearing the mask. He knew how crazy it drove her when he wore the mask. 

“Only you baby,” Hisa said yelping as Despy’s fingers suddenly buried themselves inside her pussy. 

“You sure about that? Cause I heard you’re cheating on me.” Despy said making Hisa struggle to sit up, failing to do so as Despy’s free hand pushed down on her chest. 

“What? What are you talking about Despy? I would never do that.” Hisa protested vehemently wondering how he could possibly know what she had been up to.

“Are you sure? Cause Bushi told me otherwise. Did you really think he wouldn’t?” Despy laughed. “Threw me off my game a bit in the ring. Made me lose my temper a bit and get my ass reamed by management.” 

“Bushi?” Hisa said incredulously wishing the blindfold was off so she could see Despy’s reactions. “I would never be with him. He’s lying to you.” 

She pressed a kiss into the palm of his hand when he stroked it gently across her face in a loving gesture.

“God you’re such a fucking beautiful liar.” He said angrily his hand gripping her chin and squeezing painfully. “If I hadn’t seen the video of you sucking his fucking dick I might be inclined to believe you.” 

Hisa cried out when his hand moved down to grip her throat.

“Imagine my surprise seeing that. Or when I saw you practically begging for the entire fucking LIJ stable to gangbang you.” Hisa gasped in breath when he released her pushing himself from the bed. “I wish I had known before I had invested all my time what a fucking whore you were.” 

Hisa’s head swam as she tried to come up with a plausible excuse to soothe Despy’s temper. She knew she had been stupid to cheat on him, he treated her very well and she did love him, but she just couldn’t stop herself. 

“If you just wanted to fuck a bunch of guys you should have told me from the start. I would’ve been happy to share you with Suzuki Gun.” Despy said. “Instead you go behind my back and spread your legs for fucking Bushi. Any other masked men I need to worry that you’ve fucked? Any other surprise videos going to come out?”

“I’m sorry Despy. I’m so sorry. It didn’t mean anything. It was only one time. A stupid mistake.” Hisa plead. “Please. You have to believe me. I love you.” 

His waited anxiously, hearing footsteps moving through the room before her wrists were caught in steel like grasp and yanked over her head before being tied onto the headboard by a belt. 

“Just one time Hisa? You wound me.” Hisa froze as she recognized Bushi’s voice then began struggling frantically against the restraints. 

“You forgetting about all the times you snuck away from Despy to come suck my dick?” He taunted. “Did you forget all those nights you came undone under my tongue?” 

“See Hisa,” Despy said coming to sit on the opposite side of her. “At first I was pissed at Bushi for touching what was mine. But I came to realize it’s not his fault. Who wouldn’t take what you offered so freely? He would be stupid to turn you down.” Despy’s fingers pinched her nipple tightly making Hisa cry out as he pulled on the sensitive peak. 

“He so staunchly defended your honor Hisa,” Bushi chimed in. “Didn’t want to believe the truth until he saw the video. And you repay his loyalty by being a lying cheater.” Bushi’s hand trailed down her body to rest between her thighs, rubbing his fingers along her slit. 

“Did you know they’ve all seen it Hisa?” Despy asked leaning down to flick his tongue across her nipple and biting it before pulling back up. “Bushi showed your little video to all of them. Evil, Sanada, Hiromu and Naito all saw you sucking Bushi’s dick. They all saw you talking about how you wanted to get fucked by all five of them at once. They are very eager to give you a try.” 

Hisa’s face flushed at that revelation and she wished she had never agreed to let Bushi tape her. She had never imagined he would show it to everyone. Never thought it would see the light of day. Now not only had Despy seen it, but all of the LIJ members had heard her talking about how she wanted to fuck them. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as Bushi pressed two fingers inside her pussy, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he languidly moved his hand inside her. 

“We figure since you want to act like a slut so badly, we’ll treat you like one.” Bushi said in a conversational tone, as if his hand wasn’t buried in her cunt. “We’re going to do whatever the fuck we want to you and you’re going to lie there and take it. Do you understand?” 

“No I’m not. Let me go right now.” Hisa demanded refusing to allow them to humiliate her. 

“She says as my hand is in her pussy and she’s practically humping it.” Bushi said dryly looking down to Hisa’s hips were rocking unbidden against his hand. Humiliation burned brighter on her face as Despy laughed. “Now I’m going to make you beg for it.” 

“I won’t.” Hisa said emphatically. Her eyes flinched against the sudden light as Despy ripped off the blindfold, allowing her to see the two men for the first time. They were a sight to behold Bushi in all white, Despy in all black, each wearing their mask and staring at her. The anger in Despy’s eyes both aroused and frightened her and she looked into Bushi’s eyes to see them lit with amusement.

They both rose from the bed and Hisa felt empty as Bushi’s fingers left her. Her eyes watched them as they began to strip unable to find further protests. When Bushi ripped his belt from the loops and tossed it on the bed her eyes darted from the white leather to Bushi, concern etched on her face. 

“I hope you didn’t think this was going to be pleasurable for you Hisa,” Bushi laughed. “Cheating sluts don’t get pleasure. They get punished.”


	30. Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had been watching them and made the mistake of making them angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Graphic Description, non-consensual, humiliation, verbal humiliation, choking, slapping, spitting,

It seemed like you were always waiting. Nothing ever seemed to run on time in this company. You were a freelance photographer, brought in by New Japan for special photoshoots throughout the year. Photoshoots that never began on time. The only plus side to all the waiting around was it gave you a chance to admire all the eye candy aside from just behind the lens. And boy there was plenty of it within New Japan. There were the pretty boys like Okada and Sanada. Long lean muscular boys like Zack Sabre Jr and Will Ospreay. Ruggedly handsome men along the lines of Naito and Makabe. The men who looked like they would murder you with a smile in Minoru Suzuki and Evil. The adorable boys like Kushida and The Young Bucks. All in all there was a wide selection of just about every taste you could imagine to drool over in New Japan. At the moment your attention was focused solely on your favorites. The masked men. El Desperado and Bushi. 

Over the past year you had been working with New Japan you had steadily grown more fascinated with them. Sometimes together, sometimes on their own; they never failed to catch your attention. You assumed it was something to do with the mystery of not knowing what they looked like. Yet you didn’t feel drawn to the other men who wandered around in masks. Maybe it was because these two were quite obviously younger, closer to your own age with tight muscular bodies. Unfortunately they seemed to have little to no interest in you. As far as you could tell they thought you were nothing but a pain in their ass. 

Neither one of them ever wanted to do their photoshoots. To you it made sense for El Desperado. He seemed like a private guy keeping to his close knit circle. Bushi on the other hand you didn’t get. You followed his Twitter. The man constantly posted selfies. It seemed like he never met a camera he didn’t like. Except for yours. As much as you liked to look at them, they were quickly becoming your least favorite projects. So of course you had them today. At the same time for a joint photo session. If you ever got to start that is. Since you were still waiting for Kazuchika Okada to decide to grace you with his presence.

Luckily for you Okada was a pro in front of the camera, so when he finally did show up you were able to get him over and done with pretty quickly. Now you just had to go hunt down your wayward masked men for their turn. 

You stumbled across Bushi first, sitting with Evil and Hiromu on top of a table they had pushed against the wall as they watched people walking by, occasionally speaking but mostly observing. 

“Hi Bushi,” You said with a cheeriness you didn’t feel. “I’m ready for you now.” 

Bushi looked at the time of his cell phone and raised his annoyed gaze to you. “You’re late.”

You huffed out an impatient breath. “I know and I’m sorry. But it wasn’t my fault. Take it up with Okada. I’m ready now so can we please get this done with?” 

“Nope.” Bushi said shaking his head. 

“Why not?” You asked through gritted teeth. 

“I’m busy.” He said with a shrug and challenging smile. You tried to hold onto your temper but his smug grin infuriated you. 

“You’re not doing anything. You’re just fucking sitting there.” You snapped making his smile drop as he glared at you.

“I’m busy. Fuck off.” He growled. Reminding yourself that New Japan paid you very well you took a calming breath. 

“I’m going to go find El Desperado. When I return I expect you to no longer be busy and ready to do your fucking job.” You said turning on your heel and stomping off to find your other subject. 

After a fruitless search through the arena you stood outside the Suzuki Gun locker room, working up the nerve to knock on the door. Suzuki Gun did not like outsiders intruding on their space, but it was the last place you knew to look for El Desperado. Knocking on the door, you slowly opened it as they beckoned you to enter immediately finding yourself the focus of the entire stable who were lounging around the room. 

You met El Desperado’s eyes with what you hoped was a confident smile. “I’m ready for you now.” You said. 

“Where’s Bushi?” El Desperado asked immediately noticing your lack of companion. 

“I’m getting him after you.” You explained trying not to let the frustration you were feeling coat your words. 

“Get him first.” Desperado said effectively dismissing you as he turned back to his conversation with Zack and Minoru. 

“He asked me to get you first. So, please, come with me.” You said. He didn’t even bother trying to mask the annoyance in his eyes as he turned his attention back to you. 

“So you follow his instructions better than mine?” He asked. “That’s good to know.” 

“I’m not following his instructions better.” You retorted. “I saw him first and he was busy. So I said I would grab you and then come get him.” 

Maybe that wasn’t exactly what had happened, but there was no reason for Desperado to know the full truth. 

“Well I’m busy. So go get him and then come back here.” Desperado said once again turning his back on you. Throwing your hands up in frustration you exited the locker room, cursing both Desperado and Bushi as you headed back to where you had last seen Bushi. 

“Let’s go.” You said not bothering to soften your tone as you came upon the trio in the exact spot you had left them. 

“I don’t see Desperado.” Bushi said not moving an inch. “I told you to get him first.”

You felt like pulling your hair out and screaming, these two men were going to be the death of you. 

“He’s waiting for you in his locker room. Let’s go.” You said impatiently. 

“No. I’m not going all the way over to his locker room when we’re going right over there for the photo shoot.” Bushi said stubbornly pointing to the media room right down the hall. “Tell him to stop being an asshole and get over here. I have better things to do than sit around waiting for him all day.” 

“How about you stop being an asshole and just come with me.” You said sweetly, reflexively taking a step back as Bushi’s eyes turned cold, his lips setting in a firm line. 

“Fine.” He said, making you suspicious at his suddenly quick compliance, gracefully jumping down from the table. 

The walk back to the Suzuki Gun locker room was uncomfortably silent and you could already tell the photo shoot was not going to go smoothly. Surprisingly Desperado joined you with minimal fuss, but the entire way to the shoot room the two men sniped at each other. You wondered why New Japan was having them shoot together when they quite obviously didn’t get along very well. 

You tried to ignore them as you got your equipment ready and made sure the lighting was correct as they stood for you, but you could only take so much. 

“Will you two just shut the fuck up?” You yelled. “You’re acting like children. Just shut your damn mouths, take your pictures and get the hell out!” 

You stomped away from them, angrily shuffling your proofs around as you tried to regain your sense of calm. You didn’t even notice the room had gotten eerily quiet. Or that the two men had creeped up on you. 

“That wasn’t very smart of you.” You jumped as you heard Desperado’s voice right in your ear, spinning around and finding yourself face to chest with him, Bushi standing right beside him. 

“Why not?” You asked warily looking between the two angry men. 

“Before you were just a nuisance. Now you made us mad.” Bushi said. Your smart retort was cut short by Desperado’s hand grabbing you by the back of the neck and dragging you down to your knees. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” You said hands flying up to try to free yourself from Desperado’s grip. 

“Showing what we do to little girls who make us mad.” Bushi said kneeling down so he was eye level with you. “To girls who don’t like to follow instructions and get an attitude with us.” 

His thumb reached to brush over your bottom lip, smirking as you tried to jerk away. 

“Do you know what we do?” He asked his expression making it clear he expected some type of answer from you. 

“No.” You said shortly giving up your futile attempts to free yourself from Desperado’s grip. 

“We’re gonna show you a better use for your mouth.” Desperado said with a dark laugh. “You like to run it so much, we’re gonna show you what it’s really meant for.” 

“No you are not!” You shouted renewing your struggles, trying desperately to push to your feet as the meaning of their words sunk in. “You are crossing the line, let me go this instant.” 

“Aww, I think we upset her Despy.” Bushi said with a pout. “Maybe we should let her go.” 

“You’re right Bushi." Despy said releasing his grip from your hair and stepping back. "We’re sorry, Y/N. We didn’t mean to upset you. We were just messing around.” 

You watched them warily, slowly rising to your feet. As soon as they were several feet away you felt relief course through you and hurried towards the door wanting nothing more than to get away from them. Your heart felt like it was pounding through your chest as your hand landed on the door knob. 

You almost had freedom. Until you were dragged back as Bushi looped his t-shirt around your neck and pulled you against his body. 

“Baby…did you really think we were going to let you go?” He taunted, his breath hot on your neck. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

“Let me go.” You choked out panicking as you felt your oxygen running out. Desperado stepped to the door, turning the lock and then facing you while shaking his head. 

“Poor stupid girl.” He said. “Thought she was going to get out of this unscathed.” Desperado stepped close to you teasing his fingers along the collar of your low cut blouse. “I don’t know why you’re so upset. It’s not like you haven’t been lusting after us for months.” 

“I have not been lusting after you.” You denied; gratefully breathing in air as Bushi loosened the shirt just a little. 

“Yes you have. We’ve both seen you.” Bushi said, his voice sending shivers down your spine as he whispered in your ear. “Lurking in the shadows, watching us. Staring.” 

You blushed as you realized you had been caught.

“That still doesn’t give you the right...” You began, quickly cut off by Bushi twisting the shirt around your neck, forcing you up onto your tip toes to relieve some of the pressure. 

“You’re right. It doesn’t. But we don’t really care.” Desperado said. “You can either enjoy it or fight us. Either way it’s happening.” Once again you found yourself forced down onto your knees, wincing as the concrete bit into you, tearing as you looked up at Desperado with pleading eyes. 

“Please. You don’t have to do this.” You begged. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll never be rude to you again. I’ll be good I promise.” 

“You’re right. We don’t have to do this. But we want to.” Desperado said. “Now open your mouth for me or Bushi’s going to choke you until you do.”

Left with no choice you slowly opened your mouth, watching with trepidation as Desperado lowered his tights, pulling his cock out and stepping towards your mouth. 

“Make it good.” He warned as he pressed past your lips. You weren’t given much of an opportunity to do anything anyways as Desperado took charge fucking your throat roughly while Bushi continuously tightened and loosened the shirt around your throat barely allowing you to catch your breath. You felt lightheaded struggling to stay conscious as Desperado pounded into your mouth. You could feel the bile rising in your throat as he pushed past your gag reflex, tears streaming down your face until he finally pulled out of your mouth stepping back as Bushi released the shirt. 

You coughed falling forward onto all fours spit pooling on the floor as you struggled not to throw up, taking deep breaths and trying to calm yourself until Bushi appeared kneeling by your side.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk little girl.” Bushi said. “Look at the mess you made. We can’t be having that. Clean it up.” He rose to his feet, looking expectantly at you as Desperado wandered off behind you. 

Your head automatically began shaking no, then you screeched as Bushi’s boot landed on the back of your neck and pushed your face down to the concrete floor. 

“I thought we already established no isn’t one of your choices in here.” Bushi said. “Clean up your mess. Now.” He pressed warningly down with his boot and you whimpered tongue slowly sticking out and you tried not to gag as you licked up your spit. You heard the click of a shutter and your eyes flew open seeing Desperado with your camera taking pictures of you.

“Smile for the camera beautiful.” He taunted snapping a few more pictures as your face burned in humiliation. Satisfied Bushi finally lifted his boot off your neck leaning down to grab your hair and pull you back up on your knees. 

“Now we’re going to do this again. And this time you’re not going to make a mess are you?” Bushi asked and you quickly shook your head still tasting the concrete on your tongue. 

“Are you going to be a good girl and suck for Bushi or do I have to choke you to make you behave?” Desperado asked twirling the t-shirt tauntingly. 

“I’ll be good.” You said, your voice raspy from crying and Bushi’s overzealousness with the shirt. 

“Good. Because I am enjoying this new photography habit I’ve just picked up.” Desperado. “I would hate to leave you nothing to remember us by.” 

He shot another photo as Bushi’s cock went into your mouth making you flinch against the flash. Desperado frowned as he reviewed the photo. 

“You ruined it. You had your eyes closed.” 

“Eyes open and look at him.” Bushi demanded as he rammed into your throat. “Despy’s trying to be nice here and give you some special memories and you’re ruining it for him.” Your eyes did pop open, if only to glare at Bushi as he continued to abuse your throat, hoping to convey exactly what you thought of that sentiment. The glitter of amusement in his eyes challenged you to give voice to that thought. A particularly brutal thrust had you gagging around Bushi, drool leaking out of your mouth making you move your hands to his thighs and in an effort for some leverage dug your fingernails into his thighs. 

“Ouch!” Bushi shouted pulling out of your mouth as he winced.

“You fucking cunt!” He spat immediately delivering a backhand that had your ears ringing. “Here I was playing nice and you want to be like that?” 

“Nice?” You spat in disbelief. “Nice? You call what you’re doing to me nice?” You furiously wiped at the tears leaking down your face sniffing as you glared at your two tormentors. 

“It could be a lot worse sweetheart.” Desperado said while Bushi nodded in agreement. “In fact, since you want to play dirty, let’s play.” 

You scrambled backwards as he stalked towards you, grabbing you by the foot and yanking you back to their feet. The two made short work of removing your clothes, shredding your blouse as they pulled it from your body leaving you bare to their inspection. Desperado hauled you up by the hair dragging you over to the bench table along the wall and bending you over it.

“For a bitch whose protesting so much, your cunt sure is wet.” Desperado growled in your ear as he bent over you, burying his fingers in your pussy. You cried out at the intrusion and again when he pulled them out, wiping the undeniable evidence across your cheek. His fingers were back inside you almost immediately, pumping into you and curling as Bushi appeared with the camera this time, taking close up pictures of your face and then stepping back to snap what Desperado was doing to you. 

“That’s definitely the face of a girl who’s enjoying herself.” Bushi smirked showing Despy the digital image. 

“Yes it is.” Despy agreed. “What is it love, the worse we treat you the better you like it? Is that why you’re fighting so hard? You want us to get mean?” He punctuated his words by withdrawing his fingers and slapping your pussy making you cry out at the sudden shock of pain. 

“No, just please stop.” You protested, yet giving a sigh of satisfaction when his fingers re-entered you. Your head was spinning, your body reacting while your mind was crying out. Did you want this? Was he right? You couldn’t wrap your mind around anything, unable to grasp anything but what was happening in the moment. 

“I don’t think you want us to stop.” Bushi appeared at the side of the table, leaning down on his elbows. “As much as you’ve been panting after us, this is probably exactly what you wanted to happen.” You yelped as Desperado’s fingers plunged into you again this time punctuated with a slap on your ass. You moaned as he twisted his fingers, sending pulses of pleasure through you. 

“Yeah you want this. Want Despy to make you cum all over his hand?” He asked. You were given no opportunity to respond as Bushi shoved his fingers into your mouth, making you gag on them as Desperado pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock making you whimper in disappointment. 

“What are you whining for?” Bushi asked pulling his fingers free from your mouth. 

“You…you said Desperado would make me cum…” you trailed of in embarrassment as both men laughed and you realized what you had just asked for. 

Bushi motioned for Desperado to pull you back and hopped up on the table pulling your head back down to his cock. Desperado thrust hard into you, pushing you all the way down on Bushi who held you in place, enjoying your struggles as you attempted to pull off him. 

“Stop it.” He said after a moment with a sharp tap to your cheek. “For a girl who wants to cum you haven’t behaved very well.” 

“I’m not making her cum.” Desperado said. “Not happening.” 

“Aww, hear that baby girl?” Bushi cooed. “Despy’s not gonna let you cum.” Finally he let you up, and you gasped for breath until he pushed you right back down, making you choke around him again. Desperado slapped your ass harshly making you whimper around Bushi’s cock and reflexively push back against Desperado which only encouraged him to spank you again. 

“Switch it up man. It’s my turn to fuck her.” Bushi said after a few moments, pulling you off his dick as Desperado stepped back from you. Hopping off the table Bushi moved behind you as Desperado took his place. Desperado’s hand laced in your hair, tilting your head back painfully to look up at him as Bushi shoved his dick inside you. 

“So you wish to cum baita?” Desperado asked as he held you. “Little whore who keeps crying no wants us to make her feel good?” You stared up at him in confusion, unsure what you wanted or what to say. Your emotions were everywhere, torn between these two men who had your head spinning and your body reacting in ways you didn’t want it to. 

“Ask me pretty please and maybe we’ll let you cum.” You remained silent unable to give voice to either objection or acceptance so he shrugged and pushed you down to the tip of his cock. “I’ll let you think about it for a minute.” Once again you found yourself pushed down until you were choking, struggling to breathe through your nose as Bushi fucked you. 

It seemed like hours when they were finally done with you. You had been switched and thrown around so many times you had lost count. They left you an achy mess, taunting you with the desperate need they had left behind. You had finally begged, after Bushi had rubbed your pussy to near orgasm too many times for you to resist. They hadn’t cared. Ignored your pleas and finished themselves off on you. Despy had tossed your camera at you as they left, memory card in his hand. Stating he had decided you didn’t need it. You weren’t going to forget this afternoon. 

He wasn’t wrong. It was going to be a memory you would never forget. Time would heal the wounds on your body, but your mind wasn’t going to ever recover.


	31. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado and Bushi corner her in a storage room and take what they want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, m/m/f threesome, no slash, foreign object insertion, choking,

One a free spirit. Wild and unpredictable with dominant passion. The other structured. Polished and smooth with a penchant for cruelty. They were opposites yet it seemed every time you crossed paths with one, the other was with him. Maybe you were paranoid, but it seemed they were always watching you. It felt like it at least. You never caught them outright staring, but every time you looked in their direction you managed to catch the eyes of one or the other on you. Since you had noticed their near constant presence you had taken it upon yourself to learn everything you could about the two masked men who had become your shadows. It wasn’t hard. Tales of their exploits together were told like tall tales by the backstage crews. What you learned frightened you. Yet you took the information with a grain of salt. You knew how rumors grew with each telling. The truth was probably nowhere close to what you had heard. Yet you couldn’t completely ignore the inkling of doubt that whispered at you. 

Muttering to yourself you fruitlessly searched through box after box for the programs you were 90 percent sure were not in this storage room. If memory served correctly they were in the common area, but you had been sent here to search so you would. 

“They’re not in here,” You said turning around as you heard the door open. Instead of the co-worker you expected you found yourself confronted with El Desperado and Bushi and your mind immediately filled with thoughts of the stories you had heard making you take a cautious step backwards, your eyes searching out any type of weapon you could use to protect yourself. 

“I don’t think she trusts us Despy,” Bushi said with a grin at his masked friend as they watched your retreat.

“What kind of welcome is that Y/N?” Despy said closing the door behind them. “Have we ever done anything to you to warrant that kind of reaction?”

“You just locked me in a room with you?” You said though it came out sounding more like a question, as your hand wrapped around a short piece of PVC pipe lying on the shelf and you held it out at them threateningly. 

“That is true.” Bushi said taking a step towards you from the right while Despy approached from your left. 

“Stay away from me!” You warned waving the plastic pipe in warning. 

“We’re not going to do that.” Despy said shaking his head. 

“I’ll scream.” You said seriously doubting you could get enough air in your lungs to scream loudly enough to make a difference. 

“Go ahead. I don’t mind.” Bushi said with a creepy grin. “In fact, I kind of prefer it.” 

“So long as it doesn’t get us interrupted.’ Despy put in moving closer resulting in you backing further into the corner of the room. You looked behind you panic setting in as you realized you had nowhere to go. You were literally backed into the corner. Your attention was diverted by Bushi stripping off his shirt and slowly twisting it into a tight rope making your heart pound as you recalled all the times you had seen it wrapped around an opponent’s throat. 

Watching Bushi you were caught off guard as Despy grabbed the pipe in your hand and yanked it pulling both the pipe and you towards him. Next thing you knew he was behind you with the pipe pressed against your throat a hand at each end as he held you in place. You tried to yell but found it came out nothing more than a squeak. Your hands grabbed at the pipe trying to pull it free but finding yourself no match for Despy’s strength. You could feel Despy’s hard cock pressing into your ass making you entirely too conscious of how good his body felt pressed up against yours. 

“What’cha gonna do now sweetheart?” Bushi taunted as he stepped in front of you, his fingers dancing teasingly across the buttons of your blouse. “Despy took your little toy away, how are you going to fend us off now?” You stared back silently unsure whether he actually expected a response from you. A grin lit up his face that you were certain meant nothing but trouble for you. 

“Maybe I should play with it.” He held the shirt in his hands out to Despy. “Trade me.” 

You were able to gulp in a mouthful of air as Despy tossed the pipe to Bushi before the shirt replaced it and tightened around your throat. The shirt had a much different feel than the hard plastic pressed to your windpipe. You were shocked to feel yourself dampening between your thighs as Despy pulled the shirt tighter. 

“Hold this.” Bushi commanded pressing the pipe to your lips so hard you had no choice but to open your mouth, grimacing as the plastic touched your tongue. You trembled as his fingers made quick work of your blouse before flicking open the front clasp on your bra, baring your breasts to his view. Despy’s free hand reached around to stroke your breast, pinching the nipple and making you whimper as Bushi worked on removing your pants and panties. His foot kicked at your feet until your legs were spread to his satisfaction.

“Give.” He said holding his hand under your mouth, catching the pipe as it dropped. 

“What do you think Despy?” Bushi mused tapping the pipe against his open palm. “She wanted to use this as a weapon against us. Maybe we should use it against her.” You began shaking your head frantically back and forth pleas falling from your lips that were quickly cut off by Despy tightening the shirt again.

“I think we should.” Despy said his fingers once again tweaking your nipples as you struggled in his hold. “I mean….she did threaten us without any provocation whatsoever.” 

You watched warily as Bushi once again approached, trying to ignore Despy’s hand as it teased your breasts. You wanted to yell and scream for help, yet another part of you wanted nothing more than to let them continue, morbidly curious as to what they were going to do. Bushi tapped the pipe on the valley between your breasts an expression of contemplation on his face as he looked at you. Keeping his eyes locked on you he trailed the pipe down between your legs, his feet stopping you from slamming them together as he pressed the pipe to your pussy, sliding it between your lips and over your clit. Your juices flowed as he slid it repeatedly over you.

“Good thing your cunt is plenty wet or this might hurt a bit.” Bushi teased as he pressed it against your opening. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning as he teased you before pushing it up inside you and fucking you with it while Despy pinched and twisted your nipples. You were lost in pleasure as they wrenched an orgasm from you and heat flooded your face as you came down. The entire time Bushi’s eyes never left yours, that taunting smirk on his black lips as he watched you return to earth. 

“Clean it.” Bushi said raising the pipe to your lips. Your hesitance was rewarded with another sharp twist to your nipple by Despy making you immediately open your mouth. “Keep your eyes on me.” Bushi demanded as he made you lick the pipe clean of your juices. Once it was done to his satisfaction he carelessly tossed it over his shoulder as Despy released the shirt and came to join him in front of you.

Despy grabbed a handful of hair and pulled you down to your knees, letting go and pulling his hard cock out of his tights as Bushi did the same. “Suck.” Despy said indicating the two of them. One hand encircling Bushi and stroking him your mouth captured Despy’s cock sliding him into your wet mouth and licking him with your tongue. You bobbed on him for several minutes before switching to Bushi’s cock and sucking him while stroking Despy. At some unspoken agreement they both stepped back from you, Despy once again grabbing you by the hair and pulling you to your feet. 

Kicking your legs apart he bent you over at the waist where Bushi was waiting for your mouth, pushing himself right back in with a deep thrust into your throat. Despy grabbed hold of your waist and slid his cock into your pussy the two quickly settling into a rhythm that had you gagging around Bushi’s cock as he was repeatedly jammed deep into your throat. You moaned around Bushi’s cock when Despy hit you deep, his cock pushing that spot inside you that made your legs shudder. Your hands gripped onto Bushi’s hips to balance yourself between the two men, the only semblance of control you had as they used you with ease that spoke of experience. 

With no warning and a loud grunt Bushi filled your mouth with his cum as Despy yanked you back to meet his cock in a final thrust as he too came inside you. 

“We’ll see you around sweetheart.” Bushi said with a smirk as they walked out of the storage room leaving you to wonder what the hell just happened.


	32. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minoru Suzuki's girlfriend confesses she's in love with Desperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, break up, fighting

Mika had been brazen, coming up to him in a public area. Either she was stupid or brave. Mika belonged to Minoru Suzuki and making a move on one of his men was about the stupidest stunt someone could make. As soon as she had touched him and made her intentions known Desperado had seen his life flash before his eyes. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Desperado shouted, pushing her hands off him and backing quickly away. “You’re with Minoru, leave me the fuck alone!” 

“I love you, not him.” Mika shouted desperately following after the retreating Desperado. “I got with him to get closer to you. I’ve always wanted you. Not him!” 

“Are you trying to get me killed?” He snapped searching the area for a quick exit. “You better hope and pray that Minoru doesn’t find out about this.” It was an idle threat; the second he got free from this crazy woman Desperado was heading straight to the boss. There was no way he was letting this come back to bite him in the ass. Even if he hadn’t encouraged Mika, hiding this from Minoru was not an option. 

“He already knows.” Mika said. “I told him I love you. That I want to be with you. He understood. He was very happy for us.” 

Desperado’s retreat stopped as panic filled his chest. He could see the end of his life coming quick. 

“What do you mean happy for us? What the hell did you tell him? I want nothing to do with you!” Desperado said angrily. “You better not have lied to him! I swear if you told him there was anything between us I will destroy your life!” 

Mika stopped her advance in the face of Desperado’s anger. She was confused and upset by his reaction. She had been sure her feelings were reciprocated, that the only reason Desperado had held back was because she was dating Minoru. 

“I don’t understand Despy,” Mika said. “Minoru is okay with it. He’s stepped aside. We can be together now.” 

“You’re fucking crazy. I don’t like you. I don’t want to be with you. I have zero interest in you.” Desperado enunciated clearly. “Stay away from me.” 

Mika burst into tears, throwing her hands over her face and running away with loud sobs leaving a relieved Desperado to slump against the wall. 

“I’m beginning to wonder if anyone around here knows the meaning of the word loyalty.” 

Desperado’s head jerked up, his heart beating like a jack hammer in his chest as Minoru slunk out of the shadows and revealed his presence. 

“Boss,” Desperado said with his hands out placatingly. “I don’t know what she told you, but I want nothing to do with her. I’ve never touched her. I swear.” 

Minoru stared at him with cold dark eyes and a viscous smirk before stepping forward and clasping his hand down hard on Desperado’s shoulder enjoying the panic flaring to life in the young man’s eyes before he eased his fears. 

“I heard everything Desperado. If I didn’t believe you, you wouldn’t be standing.” Minoru said. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction that Mika had retreated to. “I just hope you didn’t do anything to make her feel that her feelings were returned or welcomed.” 

“No sir.” Desperado said quickly shaking his head from side to side. “Nothing. I swear. I had no idea she was into me.” 

He stayed still under Minoru’s inspection, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Minoru and praying the boss saw the truth shining in his eyes and didn’t decide to murder him. 

“I believe you.” 

No three words had ever filled Desperado with such relief as those, and he sunk to the wall thanking his lucky stars as Minoru made his exit.


	33. I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had told Mya from the start that he was going to hurt her, and he hated himself for proving her right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, heartbreak, mentions of smut, language, alcohol use

Stay away. She’s not yours. The refrain had been playing through Desperado’s head since he had first seen her. As much as drama was fun and he was never against a fight he was trying to be good for once in his life. He actually respected her. Mya Young was sweet, kind to everyone she crossed paths with and innocent. He could tell that just by looking at her. He wasn’t the only one. He saw the sharks circling around her and felt something akin to pity for her. He didn’t want to participate in her inevitable downfall. Something about her struck a chord in him and Desperado vowed to keep his distance. He wasn’t good for her. Even if he liked her, Desperado knew he wouldn’t treat her any better than any of the other guys. He would cheat and lie and treat her like trash. 

Unfortunately staying away was easier said than done. Apparently she was blind to the warning signs flashing above his head as everywhere he turned, there she was with a bright smile and hopeful eyes. She didn’t seem to care how mean he was, how many times he brushed her off or how crudely he spoke to him. She still looked at him with stars in her eyes, as if he held the moon. 

“I’m not good for you. Why won’t you just go away?” Desperado snapped when she once again turned up. “Just leave me alone.” 

“I don’t care if you’re good for me.” She said earnestly, staring up at him with those eyes full of hope he just knew he was going to crush out of her. Desperado knew what he was. There was only one way this was going to end. 

“I believe in you Desperado.” Mya told him. 

“Then you’re fucking stupid.” Desperado growled pushing past her and leaving her staring after him. He didn’t look back. Couldn’t force himself to see the pain he was sure was on her face. 

It seemed she had gotten the message over the course of the next few days, as Mya kept her distance and never crossed his path. Desperado told himself it was relief he was feeling, not regret. He still caught her watching him, making sure to turn his back from those longing looks. 

Determined to forget all about Mya Young he went out with the rest of the Guns for a night of drinking and fucking. He figured the best way to get her out of his head was to fuck her right out. Shots of tequila and sake with intermittent whisky thrown in for variety had Desperado feeling no pain by the end of the night. He certainly couldn’t remember the name of the girl tucked under his arm on the way back to the hotel, and if he called her Mya she didn’t seem to mind. 

Two drunken bodies intertwined in the sheets, sweat forming and heavy breathing the only sounds as they found pleasure in each other. As soon as he came Desperado was out, the liquor catching up with him. His body half lying on top of his bedmate, face buried in her chest and her fingers in his hair. 

In the middle of the night Desperado’s head shot up, tilting it as he tried to identify the noise that had awoken him. It sounded again, a soft knock at his hotel room door. Bleary eyed and naked Desperado stumbled from the bed and ripped it open. 

A startled gasp had him focusing, his heart clenching as he say Mya standing there in nothing but a silky robe, her nipples hard and clearly visible through the thin material, a bottle of red wine clutched in her hand as her wide eyes roamed over his naked form. 

“Despy? Who is it?” 

Mya’s eyes filled with tears and heartbreak as she heard the woman’s voice coming from Desperado’s bedroom. Shoulders slumping Desperado looked from Mya to the woman coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, glaring triumphantly at Mya. 

“I told you to stay away. That I was no good for you.” Desperado said with resignation. “I told you to leave me alone.” 

He watched her run away with a sigh, the tears tracking down her face crystal clear in his hazy mind. Closing the door Desperado turned to his companion and pulled her to his lips, devouring her mouth as he pushed her back to the bed, determined to fuck Mya right out of his head once again.


	34. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado has her at the end of her rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some sexual connotations and language

“What are you up to?”

After weeks of walking on pins and needles, waiting for the other shoe to drop, I had finally had enough. Whatever Desperado was planning I wanted to know. I couldn’t continue on like this. 

“What are you talking about?” Desperado asked glaring up at me as he laced up his boots. 

“I know you’re up to something. You’ve got something planned and I want to know what it is.” I insisted folding my arms stubbornly over my chest. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said irritably before refocusing his attention on his gear making it abundantly clear he had no intentions of answering my query. 

I was left fuming as he and the rest of the Guns left the locker room, Desperado stepping around me to walk out ignoring my attempts to block his path. This continued for another week, Desperado denying any plans that I knew he had and avoiding my attempts at a confrontation. Finally I reached the end of my rope and decided to force his hand by showing up in his hotel room. 

“You again?” Desperado asked in exasperation when he opened the door and saw me on the other side. Ignoring his annoyance I pushed into his room and sat in the desk chair making it quite clear I wasn’t going anywhere. Shrugging his shoulders Desperado shut the door and flopped down on the bed watching the movie I had apparently interrupted. 

The minutes ticked by, my fingers impatiently tapping on my thigh as I stared at Desperado waiting for him to fess up to whatever trick he was trying to pull on me. I had done my research. He did something to every new employee without fail. I didn’t understand why he was taking so long to play his little prank on me. The anticipation was making me paranoid. I checked around corners, looked under the bed, checked closets, my car, everything. Every time I entered a room I expected something to jump out or fall on me or spray me. Yet day after day, nothing. 

“Just do whatever you’re going to do to me and get it over with!” I finally snapped at him, bringing Desperado’s attention to me. 

A wicked smile appeared on his lips and he ran his eyes over me in a manner that left me feeling turned on and disgusted at the same time. 

“That’s quite the open invitation there.” Desperado said climbing off the bed and stalking towards me. 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” I said a bit breathlessly as he placed a hand on each of the chair’s armrests effectively trapping me below him. 

“Do I?” He asked. “All I know is you follow me everywhere, every time I turn around there you are staring at me, and then tonight you show up at my hotel door telling me to do whatever I want.” 

My head jerked back as he reached out to stroke his fingers down my cheek, making him frown and grab me by the hair instead tilting my head back awkwardly so I was staring up at him. 

“You came here to get fucked didn’t you?” He asked crouching down so he was eye level with me, the hand in my hair preventing me from negatively shaking my head. 

“No!” I denied vociferously. “I came here to figure out what you’re up to. I know how you love to play games.” 

“I do like games.” Desperado said with a smirk, bringing his mouth to my lips and ghosting over them. “How about we play a game?” 

I stared at him warily, knowing some kind of trap was coming but unable to figure out exactly what he was up to. Desperado’s free hand trailed down my face and skimmed over my arms, coming to rest in the middle of my chest where they were folded. His fingertips tapped on the flesh of my forearms. 

“Yes or no? Do you want to play a game?” Desperado asked again and this time, despite knowing better, I whispered: 

“Yes.”


	35. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperado just can't stop himself from destroying the things he loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: arguing, mentions of sex, drinking

When the same thing keeps happening over and over again, the only logical conclusion to reach was that maybe the problem was with you. At least that was Desperado’s thoughts as he sat alone at the bar, shoulders slouched and a beer mug on continuous refill from the bartender resting in his hands. 

How many times did he have to fuck up the good things in his life before he realized that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t meant to be happy? Time and again he fucked up everything he touched. Hunching over further and sipping from his beer Desperado continued his self-flagellation replaying the argument in his head again and again while cursing his stupidity. 

***Earlier that day***

After a morning spent in bed, all Desperado wanted to do was continue that trend and spend the rest of the day with Kai. Yet there she was dressing and getting ready to leave him for an afternoon with her girlfriends. 

“Why do you have to shop with them today?” Desperado asked irritably. “I’m gone all the fucking time. Go then.” 

He couldn’t understand why she had to see them today, on one of the few days off he had. With all the time he spent on the road she had plenty of time for her friends. In the back of his mind a niggling doubt started creeping that maybe she wasn’t seeing girlfriends. Maybe she was seeing another man. 

“Despy, we don’t need to spend every minute together.” Kai said. “This is the only time we could all get together.” 

He watched her spraying perfume and fixing her hair, the doubts whispering louder every second until he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Or maybe this is the only time you can see your boyfriend.” He said bitterly. Desperado immediately regretted the words as she dropped her hair brush, the wooden back clattering loudly on the floor as she turned to him with hurt filled eyes. 

“Boyfriend?” She asked softly. “Why…why would you ever think I was cheating on you?” 

Desperado shrugged sullenly and looked out the window of their bedroom, fighting with himself to take back the words but knowing he wasn’t going to. That his stupid pigheadedness was going to rear its ugly head and ruin this. 

“You make me feel like I’m not good enough.” He said even though he knew it wasn’t true. Kai treated him like a king when they were together, made him feel on top of the world, like there was nowhere he would rather be than with her. 

The distress on her face made Desperado want to reach out and hold her, to reassure Kai that he loved her more than anything. Yet he made no move, sitting and staring at her with accusations in his eyes. 

“You never want to spend time with me.” He said instead. “You always have to go shopping, or out with the girls. Makes me think you’re running off to fuck someone else.”

“You don’t believe that do you?” She asked, her voice breaking as she tried to hold her sobs at bay. “I would never cheat on you. I love you. I thought you loved me too.” 

She waited expectantly, hopefully, waiting for Desperado to say those three words back to her. So many times he had said them to her, but in this moment, when their relationship hung in the balance he remained stubbornly silent. 

“Oh.” Kai said quietly. “I see.” 

 

Desperado rose from the bed, grabbing the first pair of sweats he found on the ground and pulled them on followed by a wrinkled t-shirt. 

“You’re not the only one who can go out.” Desperado said storming out of the bedroom unable to bear looking at Kai anymore and seeing the devastation he was leaving behind.

***Back at the bar***

“I’m a fucking idiot.” Desperado muttered downing his beer and signaling the barkeep for some whisky. Beer wasn’t going to cut it. He needed something a whole lot stronger to make him forget how much he hated himself. “I don’t deserve to be loved.”


End file.
